


Król z przyszłości

by kasssumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emancypacja Skrzatów, Fuzja/Cross z Makbetem, M/M, randomowy-gej Terry Boot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p>
<p>Jest to historia opowiedziana przez idiotę, pełna wrzasków i złości, nic nie znacząca. Z gejowskim seksem. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Król z przyszłości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King Hereafter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24507) by rosina_alcona. 



> Warsztat leży w tym tłumaczeniu, przepraszam z góry.

Ron golił się przy zlewie w łazience aurorów, a Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Oglądanie, jak ktoś się goli, nie było wcale takie interesujące. Tylko otarcie, otarcie, plusk, otarcie. Naprawdę nudne. Niezauważony kawałek pianki do golenia przy uchu. Robienie głupich min, żeby dotrzeć do części pod brodą. Sposób, w jaki łopatki napierały na jego cienką koszulę, kiedy Ron pochylał się, aby spryskać twarz wodą.

Łopatki, do jasnej cholery. Kiedy Harry zaczął zwracać na nie uwagę?

— Podaj mi ręcznik, stary, co? — powiedział Ron, wyciągając na ślepo rękę. Harry podskoczył, sięgnął coś z wieszaka i podał mu do wytarcia twarzy. Odkrył, że nie może się ruszyć, nie może przestać przypatrywać się ruchom mięśni smukłych ramion Rona, nie może... rozgryźć, dlaczego Ron się tak na niego patrzy...

— Ej! — krzyknął Ron, odwracając się. — Co się z tobą kurwa dzieje?

— O co ci chodzi?

— O to. — Ron wepchnął Harry’emu w ręce przemoczony materiał. — Właśnie podałeś mi moją własną szatę do wytarcia twarzy. Za dziesięć minut mamy spotkanie, baranie!

Przeczesał swoje wilgotne, potargane włosy ręką i sięgnął ponad głową Harry’ego po ręcznik. Jego ciasna koszulka podwinęła się, przez co kawałek nagiej skóry dotknął ramienia Harry’ego.

Harry desperacko zamknął oczy.

Dopiero parę lat temu Ron zrobił się taki... seksowny. Dokładnie to od kiedy dołączył do departamentu aurorów. Harry’emu wydawało się, że zabranie Rona czy to ze szkoły, czy z Nory, czy z cienia Harry’ego będącego Wybrańcem, całkowicie go zmieniło. Nie w złym sensie, po prostu teraz stał się o wiele bardziej _sobą_.

Czyli zabawnym, pewnym siebie mężczyzną, którego wszyscy od razu polubili. Dziewczyny czerwieniły się na korytarzach, bo się z nimi przywitał; panie ze służbowej stołówki zaczynały chichotać i wrzucały mu więcej ziemniaków na talerz, kiedy ustawiał się w kolejce na obiad, i zawsze był w centrum śmiejącej się grupki, kiedy po pracy szli do pubu.

Ron odsunął się, rzucając zwykłe zaklęcie do wysuszenia swojej szaty, ziewając głośno i paplając odnośnie spotkania. Harry stał zamurowany, trzymając się za ramię w miejscu, które dotknął Ron.

Naprawdę musiał przestać przychodzić wcześniej tylko po to, żeby oglądać, jak Ron się goli.

Naprawdę musiał przestać przejmować się tak bardzo za każdym razem, kiedy przyjaciel mimochodem go dotknie.

Naprawdę powinien coś powiedzieć.

— Harry? — mówił Ron. — Wszystko dobrze?

— Koszulka! — odpowiedział. _Ja pierdolę!_

Ron spojrzał w dół.

— No tak, właśnie ją kupiłem. Mam teraz już trochę, ale, no wiesz.

Harry wiedział. Teraz, kiedy Ron miał porządną wypłatę, trochę oszalał z kupowaniem nowych ubrań, wracając do mieszkania z siatkami zakupów. Po raz pierwszy nie miał na sobie nic z lumpeksu, wenty dobroczynnej czy domowej roboty swetra i kochał to.

A Harry kochał jego.

Oczywiście planował pójść z tym sekretem do grobu.

Przyglądał się, jak Ron zakłada szatę.

— Dobra, lepiej zapierdalajmy na to spotkanie. Savage dostał przez coś szału i nie chcę wylądować z ekstra robotą, jeśli nawet mnie tam nie będzie, żeby się wykręcić.

Savage, rzeczywiście, jak Ron powiedział, dostał szału.

— Ten przedmiot został sklasyfikowany jako Historyczny Obiekt Magiczny Najwyższego Rzędu Klasy 5 i powinien być chroniony cały czas przez zaklęcia niewidzialności _przynajmniej_ Poziomu 13... — Savage urwał, żeby członkowie Oddziału Do Zadań Niewidzialnych mogli pokręcić się niespokojnie na miejscach — ...nie wspominając już o fakcie, że niedaleko tego terenu został zlokalizowany czasoklik! _Czasoklik_!

Czarodziej z czerwoną twarzą, siedzący naprzeciwko Harry’ego, napuszył się na ten komentarz.

— Jak dobrze wiesz, Savage, Departament Świsoklików strajkuje z powodu nieudanych rozmów z Ministrem do spraw Magicznego Transportu dotyczących przerwy obiadowej. Na dodatek Sieć Fiuu grozi podjęciem przemysłowych działań, dopóki...

— Dobry Merlinie, Crow, daruj to sobie na spotkanie związku — przerwał Savage. — Chodzi o to, że _ktoś_ stworzył czasoklik bez wiedzy twojego departamentu, co, z pewnością nie muszę ci nawet mówić, jest wysoce niebezpieczne i mogłoby spowodować poważne pęknięcia w magicznym kontinuum!

Ron odleciał, według Harry’ego. Jego oczy były zaszklone. Harry zastanawiał się, o czym myślał. Pewnie o Hermionie. Na pewno o seksie.

Patrzył, jak Ron poruszył się na krześle, rozszerzając nogi.

Może Ron robił się twardy, pomyślał. Poczuł gorąco wspinające się po jego szyi na twarz. Też zaczynał robić się zainteresowany. Cholera.

Zastanawiał się, jak wygląda penis Rona. Albo jak smakuje. Jakby to było, gdyby miał dla siebie szczupłe ciało Rona i wylizał ścieżkę w dół do jego brzucha, podczas gdy Ron wplątałby palce w jego włosy i wyjęczał jego imię...

Szarpnął głową w tył i wgapił się w sufit.

— Więc, na nieszczęście, z powodu niekompetencji _innych_ Departamentów, Biuro Aurorów będzie musiało to wyjaśnić. Te rzeczy muszą być ukryte, tym razem porządnie, a czasoklik musi być bezpiecznie dezaktywowany. Potem pewnie będzie trochę prostego łamania klątw i zajęcie się miejscowymi, i fajrant.

Cisza.

— Powiedziałem, że ktoś z Biura Aurorów musi to wyjaśnić.

Nic.

— Nie każcie mi wybierać — powiedział ze znużeniem Savage.

Ron wybrał ten moment, żeby obudzić się z marzeń na jawie i machnąć jedną ze swoich długich rąk, wywracając zeszyt i kubek.

— Ach, Weasley, czy właśnie widzę rękę w powietrzu? Zgłaszasz się na ochotnika?

Harry nie zauważył spojrzenia, które posłał mu przyjaciel, a które było wynikiem spanikowanej „myślałem o seksie jak do diabła brzmi odpowiedź” miny, bo nadal patrzył na punkt na suficie oddalony od ud Rona jak najdalej.

— Tak? — zgadywał Ron.

— Więc ustalone. Jutro wyjeżdżasz do Szkocji. Załatwię dostęp do Fiuu. _Póki_ jeszcze działa — powiedział Savage, patrząc wilkiem na Crowa, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Ron gapił się za nim.

— Ktokolwiek chciałby mi powiedzieć, co właśnie zrobiłem? — zapytał.

— Stary — powiedział Harry, waląc go w ramię. — Hermiona cię, kurna, zabije.

**sss**

— POWIEDZ, ŻE ŻARTUJESZ — zażądała Hermiona, trzymając frytkę w połowie drogi do ust.

— Słuchaj, nie zamierzałem... to nie było specjalnie!

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli na ławce na południowym brzegu Tamizy, patrząc na Pałac Westminsterski i jedząc ryby z frytkami. Często zatrzymywali się w tym miejscu w drodze do domu, kiedy pracowali do późna w Ministerstwie i nie chciało im się gotować.

— Dobrze _wiesz_ , jak długo nad tym prawowałam, Ronie Weasley — powiedziała, dźgając go w tors niezjedzoną frytką, ze łzami zbierającymi się w oczach. — Wiesz dobrze, że przeforsowanie Ustawy o Prawach Skrzatów zajęło mi prawie rok, WIESZ, że to najważniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam... i zanim cokolwiek powiesz, _tak, ważniejsza niż horkruksy!_

Ron chciał owinąć rękę wokół jej ramion, ale strząsnęła ją.

— Ja nawet nie mogę prosić kogoś innego, żeby posłuchali mojej przemowy w pracy, już nieważne, że cała grupa zostaje przeniesiona w poniedziałek do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów — dodała, rzucając ze złością frytki na gołębie. — I ty też, Harry, wiedziałeś o tym, dlaczego go nie powstrzymałeś?

Harry wiedział, że Ron obiecał być obecny i trzymać ją za rękę podczas Dnia Emancypacji Skrzatów, pomóc jej z przemową i całym politycznym gadaniem.

A teraz zamiast tego oznajmił, że jedzie do Szkocji, żeby zająć się jakimś dziwnym, magicznym przedmiotem w Zakazanym Lesie. Sprawił, że jego dziewczyna płakała. Podsumowując, dobry dzień.

Jeśli jest się dupkiem.

— Jesteś dupkiem! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

**sss**

— Proszę?

— Nie!

— Harry, do kurwy jasnej, wyświadcz mi tą przysługę!

— Wybacz, ale czekałem na Dzień Emancypacji Skrzatów prawie tak gorliwie jak Hermiona. Zostaję.

— Dobra — powiedział Ron, idąc obok niego korytarzem Ministerstwa następnego dnia. — W takim razie będę się musiał z tego wymigać.

— A jak?

— Nie wiem, coś wymyślę, pójdę do Proudfoota. Savage jest za czujny, od razu mnie przejrzy.

— Cieszę się, że masz o mnie taką opinię, Weasley — wtrącił Savage zza pleców Rona.

Ron i Harry podskoczyli.

— Chryste! — krzyknął ten pierwszy.

— Nie do końca. Może powinniście poćwiczyć nad waszym wykrywaniem wrogów, chłopcy. No, jesteś przygotowany do zadania, Weasley?

Harry wyszczerzył się i tylko poruszając ustami przekazał przyjacielowi „peszek” zza ramienia Savage’a.

— Już prawie, proszę pana — odpowiedział Ron. — Jednak to bardzo duży teren do przeszukania.

— Dobra — powiedział Savage. — Weź Pottera.

Zadowolona mina Harry’ego zniknęła.

Savage odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

— Peszek — oznajmił i odszedł korytarzem.

Ron zwijał się ze śmiechu.

— Wpadka, stary!

Harry potarł dłonią głowę. To się stało za szybko.

Przez większość poranka Ron grał na zwłokę, żeby nie wyfiuukać od razu do Szkocji, a teraz zmusił Harry’ego do przyjścia z nim jako wsparcie moralne przy pożegnaniu z Hermioną. Departament Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami był prawie opuszczony, jako że większość ludzi była na obiedzie.

Hermiona nadal siedziała przy biurku, ssąc końcówkę pióra, patrząc przed siebie.

Podskoczyła, kiedy ich zobaczyła i z burzliwą miną zajęła się przesuwaniem plików, pakowaniem swojej teczki.

— Hermiono... — zaczął Ron.

— Nie zaczynaj, dobra? Jestem bliska _udławienia_ cię, Ronie Weasley. I teraz ciebie też, Harry. Po prostu spadajcie, obydwaj!

Pochyliła się nad teczką i pogrzebała w środku, przez co jej włosy zakryły łzy gromadzące się w oczach. Harry czuł się okropnie.

Ron podszedł bliżej i chwycił ją za rękę.

— Naprawdę mi przykro, Hermiono — powiedział. — Szczerze. Jestem totalnym palantem, wiem. Ale jesteś moją dziewczyną i...

— Ron — przerwała mu, spoglądając w górę i odgarniając włosy sprzed oczu. — Myślisz, że na jakie planecie nam to wychodzi?

Niebieskie oczy Rona rozszerzyły się.

— Słuchaj — zaczął. — Wiem, że nie jestem idealny, ale szczerze, ta sprawa ze Szkocją to tylko pieprzenie. Pogadam z Savage’em, rozwiążę to i będę mógł...

— Ron — przerwała mu. Odłożyła naręcze plików, które wciskała do teczki i przyłożyła rękę do jego piersi, nad sercem.

Ron urwał.

— Wiesz, że cię kocham — powiedziała, teraz ze smutkiem.

— Ja sobie _pójdę_ — wtrącił Harry, odsuwając się. Zaczął truchtać tyłem, obijając się rykoszetem o biurka, desperacko nie chcąc słyszeć tego, co mówią. Złapał pierwszą lepszą klamkę i znalazł się w pokoju z ogromną szachownicą, taką samą, z jaką mieli do czynienia w pierwszym roku.

Pierwsza klasa, kiedy wszyscy byli przyjaciółmi, a nie tak jak teraz, wszyscy w sobie zakochani i wszystko się psuło.

No, „wszyscy w sobie zakochani” nie było prawdziwym stwierdzeniem. W końcu w nim nikt nie był zakochany. Właściwie wszyscy byli zakochani w Ronie a Ron był... cóż, kto wie.

Kopnął jakiś odłamek w kącie pokoju; pewnie pozostałości jakiegoś biednego pionka.

Po pomieszczeniu przebrzmiał niespokojny dźwięk, niski warkot, jakby zagłuszane jęki. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni.

— _Lumos_ — powiedział. Grube jęki nadal rozbrzmiewały. Harry widział tylko figury szachowe.

— Rozmawiają — oznajmił głos. — Tylko tak wolno, że nie możesz zrozumieć.

Harry spojrzał w górę, na mężczyznę z portretu, który się odezwał. „Willy Wigworthy — Mistrz Świata w Szachach Czarodziejów 1783”, głosiła ramka pod portretem. Miał doskonałą perukę i napięty płaszcz.

— Są zrobione z gliny — kontynuował portret. — Świat jest powolniejszy dla stworzeń z gliny.

— Wiesz, o czym mówią? — zapytał Harry.

Willy pochylił głowę, powodując, że jego peruka prawie spadła.

— Tak, wiem o czym mówią. Byłem tutaj już ponad wiek. Ale dzisiaj nie pojmuję ich znaczenia. Były poruszone od wczoraj... zazwyczaj to, co mówią nic nie znaczy, tylko narzekają na kruszenie się i niepotrafiące się zachować piony... — Poprawił perukę i pochylił się bardziej. — Mówią, że nadszedł czas. Że Karmazynowy Król się zbliża.

— Ale Karmazynowy Król jest tutaj — powiedział Harry, wskazując.

— Dokładnie, mój dobry panie. Tak samo pomyślałem. Ale wydaje się, że mówią o innym Karmazynowym Królu. _Tym_ Karmazynowym Królu, mówią. Niepokój budzi sposób, w jaki odnoszą się do niego, jakby był bogiem.

Karmazynowy Król. Na te słowa Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz.

— Mówiły coś jesz... — zaczął, ale portret patrzył za ramię Harry’ego. Ten zerknął za siebie.

Figury szachowe obróciły się tak, że były zwrócone do niego, a z miejsca, gdzie powinny być ich usta, wydobywało się okropne jęczenie, miażdżący odgłos.

— Nie ruszaj się — ostrzegł portret. — Być może cię nie dostrzegły.

Ale Karmazynowy Król zaczął powolnym tempem, jak taran, przesuwać się do Harry’ego, a jego usta otworzyły się jak dziadek do orzechów.

— Uciekaj, chłopcze! — krzyknął Willy. — Nie lubią, kiedy śmiertelni słuchają ich rozmów. Chcą, abyś zniknął i ja bym się pospieszył na twoim miejscu!

Harry przemierzył pokój dwoma krokami, szarpnął drzwi i wypadł, mrugając powiekami, z powrotem do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego z drugiego końca pokoju. Oboje mieli lekko zaczerwienione oczy.

Harry nie był pewny, co się stało, ale Ron podniósł rękę i wykonał gest „chodźmy się napić”, dodając do tego „może być?” poprzez uniesienie brwi i „chodźmy teraz” kiwnięciem głowy, więc może nie było tak źle.

— Chwila. Chciałabym najpierw porozmawiać z Harrym — powiedziała Hermiona. Ron spojrzał na nią.

— _Nie_ — oznajmił. Wyglądał na przestraszonego i złego jednocześnie.

— Nie martw się — odpowiedziała mu. Uścisnęła jego rękę i Ron wyglądał na uspokojonego. — Harry, chodź na chwilę — zawołała.

— Do zobaczenia w pubie, Harry — powiedział Ron, idąc do windy. Harry patrzył na jego szerokie ramiona z przekrzywioną głową i westchnął. Złapał Hermionę na robieniu tego samego. Cholera.

— Cóż, nie zaskoczy cię to, że zerwaliśmy — odezwała się, zaczynając na nowo pakować teczkę.

— W porządku? — zapytał, czując się całkowicie bezużyteczny.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

— Wiesz co — zaczęła — myślę, że mi ulżyło. Czy to nie okropne? Ale już od dawna nie było tak, jak być powinno. Ron czuje to samo; pozwalaliśmy, żeby sprawy się rozeszły, unikaliśmy rozmawiania o tym, ale... — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— To nie jest takie okropne — podrzucił. — To jest tak jak ze mną i z Ginny, tak myślę, jak zerwaliśmy.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

— Po prostu, wszystko było takie intensywne podczas wojny. Porzuciliśmy wszystko, no nie? Szkołę, nasze życia. Ja porzuciłam moich rodziców, na litość boską. — Jej oczy znowu zapełniły się łzami.

— Jak... jak oni w ogóle się czują? — zapytał Harry.

— Och, coraz lepiej — powiedziała, wycierając łzy. — Nadal czasami o mnie zapominają i są wystraszeni, kiedy ich odwiedzam. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Moja blizna wojenna. Inni ludzie stracili o wiele więcej. Spójrz na siebie. Spójrz na Rona.

— Hermiono...

— Nasza trójka, nasza przyjaźń, to była najważniejsza rzecz w naszych życiach. Nadal jest. I wydawało się, że to naprawdę coś znaczy, ja i Ron... Chodzi mi o to, że zeszliśmy się kiedy myśleliśmy, że świat się kończy... — Nie dokończyła, kręcąc głową.

Harry przytaknął.

— Jak ja i Gin. A potem prawdziwe życie tak jakby nas potrąciło. Zwyczajne rzeczy, irytujące nawyki.

Hermiona siąknęła porządnie i uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak, słyszałam o twoich skarpetach.

— Czekaj no chwilę...

— I o nie słuchaniu.

— Chwila, to nieprawda, tylko czasami, kiedy mówiła, jak na przykład kiedy był Quidditch...

— I homoseksualności.

Harry urwał swoje protesty w połowie.

Starał się zwyczajnie pochylić nad biurkiem Hermiony, ale zwyczajność nie działa, kiedy twój język jest dwadzieścia razy większy niż zwykle i przeżywasz mały atak serca.

— Hoh...moseksualności? — wyrzucił.

— Tak, „hoh–moseksualności” — potwierdziła Hermiona.

Gapił się na nią.

— Słuchaj — powiedziała delikatnie, przywołując krzesło i przesuwając je do tyłu jego kolan, aż na nie upadł. — Nie plotkowałyśmy ani nie wyzywałyśmy cię. Ginny nie powiedziała nikomu innemu ani słowa, przyrzekam.

Harry nadal się gapił.

— Tego nie da się zauważyć, nie zauważy tego nikt, kto nie zna cię tak jak ja czy Ginny; nie masz tego wyrytego na czole czy coś...

— No bo nie ma tam za dużo miejsca obok „wybraniec”.

Hermiona tylko spojrzała na niego.

— Więc ty i Ginny wiecie, że jestem... gejem? — zapytał, próbując to słowo na języku.

— Cóż, może „gej” brzmi zbyt ostatecznie, znaczy, wydaje się, że dziewczyny też ci się podobają. I... okej, Harry, nie złość się, ale myślę, że możesz być zakochany w Ronie.

Czy istniała sposobność, aby czyjaś czaszka pękła i mózg się wylał?

— Cóż! To jest po prostu... ja... nawet ani trochę...

— Okej, może nie jesteś gotowy na ten kawałek z miłością — powiedziała Hermiona, w połowie do samej siebie — ale na pewno on ci się podoba. Wybacz Harry, ale to naprawdę oczywiste.

— Jak to może być oczywiste kiedy ja nie...

— Dobra: nie patrzyłeś przed chwilą na jego tyłek, kiedy wychodził, prawda?

— Nie cholera, nie patrzyłem!

— Więc na co?

— Nie patrzyłem na... jego ramiona.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, uśmiechając się uśmieszkiem.

— Też lubię nie patrzeć na jego ramiona — rzuciła.

— Słuchaj — burknął Harry. — Nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiać! O Ronie i, i o częściach ciała, i w ogóle!

— Okej, okej — powiedziała Hermiona.

— I co z Ronem? Podejrzewam, że z nim też podzieliłaś się swoją genialną teorią, co?

— Nie, nic nie mówiłam, więc możesz przestać na mnie krzyczeć — odpowiedziała zimno. — Ale naprawdę myślę, że sam powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Nie możesz tego przed nim ukrywać.

— Daj mi szansę to ogarnąć, Hermiono, to był pieprzony sekret dla mnie jeszcze minutę temu!

— Był? Naprawdę?

Harry spojrzał na szczery wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki i nie mógł skłamać.

— No nie. Nie naprawdę. Ale powiedzenie tego na głos pojebało mi w głowie. I nie wiem, czy jestem gejem. To może być tylko Ron, wiesz? Ja lubię tylko... Rona.

— Wiem, też go lubię — powiedziała i uścisnęła go mocno. Rozluźnił się przy niej.

— Hermiono — odezwał się w jej ramię. — Między nami w porządku? Znaczy, nie przejmujesz się tym? Że chcę... znaczy, że ja... on był twoim chłopakiem przez lata i teraz się dowiadujesz, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel...

— Pożądał tyłek bliźniego swego? Och, Harry. — Wypuściła go. — To już nie jest mój tyłek. Tak naprawdę to nie był od kilku lat. Pożądaj go ile chcesz. Nadal cię kocham. Was obu.

Ron czekał na Harry’ego w ich kącie pubu. Jego jasne włosy dodawały koloru ciemnej ścianie. Trzymał szklankę i emanował tyle złych wibracji, że utrzymywał kolegów z pracy na dystans.

Harry wsunął się na drewnianą ławkę obok niego i dźgnął go łokciem.

— Coś do picia?

— No.

Harry poszedł do baru po parę szklanek i paczkę skwarek, ponieważ Ron je kochał. A on kochał Rona. Potem kupił kolejną torbę, w razie gdyby Ron pomyślał, że Harry zachowuje się dziwnie przynosząc je specjalnie dla niego i odkryłby, że Harry się w nim kocha. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. W końcu był Anglikiem.

— Hermiona powiedziała mi, co się stało — powiedział Harry, kiedy wrócił.

— Wiesz, to była obopólna decyzja — odpowiedział Ron, nie patrząc na niego.

— Taa, wiem. Wszystko w porządku?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest masę innych ryb w morzu. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego. — No, jeśli chcesz posuwać rybę.

Harry zaśmiał się. Ron wyszczerzył.

— Więc jeśli musiałbyś pieprzyć rybę albo umrzeć, którą byś przeleciał?

— Nie ma mowy żebym w to grał, Ron, odwal się!

— To ja właśnie zostałem rzucony, musisz robić co każę przez resztę dnia...

— No kurwa ma... dorsza.

— Harry Potterze, ty dziwny, mały pieprzycielu dorszy, to nie jest niepoprawna odpowiedź. Poprawną odpowiedzią jest syrena.

— Odwal się, nie mówiłeś, że są jakieś zasady!

— Załatw nam kolejnego drinka, a nie powiem nikomu o twoim rybnym fetyszu.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Powinien wiedzieć, że Ron nie będzie chciał rozmawiać o uczuciach.

— No w porządku, jednego na drogę? Musimy złapać Fiuu do Szkocji.

Parę drinków później Harry i Ron pojawili się w kominku poczekalni na opuszczonym dworcu w Highlands. Wyszli na zewnątrz i ogarnęli otoczenie. Znajomy widok Cairngorms skąpanym we wiosennym słońcu, razem z trzema kuflami piwa w jego brzuchu sprawiły, że Harry jednak uznał to zadanie za przyjemne.

— Gdzie teraz? — zapytał.

Ron sprawdził kompas na miotle, który Harry dał mu na gwiazdkę parę lat temu.

— Instruktaż każe iść najpierw na zachód, potem północny zachód, a potem powinnyśmy znaleźć ścieżkę do polany.

— Więc co to właściwie za rzecz? — odezwał się Harry, kiedy obaj wspięli swoje miotły w górę.

— Najwyraźniej coś średniowiecznego, Savage nie określił dokładnie, ale to czarna magia. Zostało transmutowane tak, aby wyglądało na trzy pniaki i utrzymywane w takiej formie zaklęciami, ale ktoś nie wypełnił odpowiedniego formularza, a po tym, jak Rockwater z Oddziału Do Zadań Niewidzialnych musiał wyrzucić z pracy swoją sekretarkę przez ten skandal z wydatkami, cała sprawa pozostała niezauważona.

Nic z tego nie zaskoczyło Harry’ego. Zaskakujące było to, że Ministerstwu udawało się cokolwiek zrobić, przez całe to wypełnianie papierów i czas, jaki zabierały najprostsze zadania.

Leciał nieco za Ronem, ciesząc się słońcem na twarzy i ostrym, zimnym powietrzem w płucach. Lecieli nisko nad ziemią, unosząc się tylko po to, aby oblecieć dziwne stado saren czy kępy sosen. Od czasu do czasu bażant wyskoczył z podszycia i za każdym razem Ron krzyczał „KURWA”.

Spojrzenie Harry’ego przesunęło się z gór przed nimi do Rona. Szczupłe, muskularne plecy, pochylone nad miotłą. Uda ściskające kij. Wyobrażał sobie przesuwanie rąk po tych udach, do pasa Rona, a potem wsuwanie ich pod koszulkę, do piersi i znowu w dół, do jego paska, a potem Ron powiedziałby...

— Tutaj, Harry.

Ron zatrzymał miotłę i unosił się nad ziemią.

— To ta ścieżka. Myślę, że będziemy musieli iść teraz piechotą.

Dróżka prowadziła do ciemnego, sosnowego lasu. Zsunęli się z mioteł i wyciągnęli różdżki.

— Osłaniaj mnie — powiedział Ron i ruszył przodem.

— Zawsze — odpowiedział cicho Harry, więc Ron nie słyszał.

Harry musiał przyznać, że zaklęcia maskujące wokół polany były naprawdę dobre. Dwa razy zawracał, mówiąc do Rona:

— Lepiej wrócę do domu, chyba zostawiłem zapalony piekarnik.

Ron musiał go złapać i porządnie potrząsnąć. Sam raz powiedział:

— Mam bardzo dziwne uczucie, że nasz dom się pali. — Próbował się aportować, ale Harry aportował się z nim i wrócili.

W końcu dotarli na miejsce, gdzie stały trzy pniaki. Na początku Harry ich nie wiedział, przez pozostające ślady zaklęć niewidzialności, więc pniaki to znikały, to pojawiały się. W powietrzu było czuć magię.

Ron zaczął okrążać polanę, wzmacniając zaklęcia dźganiem różdżki. Harry ponownie zerknął na pniaki; były niepokojące, stojąc tak blisko. Gdy patrzyło się kątem oka, można było je pomylić z przykucniętymi ludźmi.

— Lepiej poszukajmy tego czasoklika, to jest ważne — mówił Ron.

— Właściwie to co to czasoklik? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem — powiedział Harry.

Ron spojrzał na niego.

— Zawsze zapominam, że nie wiesz różnych rzeczy. Nałożono na nie ban setki lat temu, według taty — tłumaczył. — Są jak świstokliki, ale odnoszą się do czasu i nie są jak zmieniacze czasu, gdzie najdalej możesz trafić tylko kilka godzin; ludzie używali ich do potężnych skoków, jak przez parę lat.

— Więc co w tym złego? To właściwie niesamowite, mógłbyś zrobić cokolwiek — stwierdził Harry.

— No, to nie takie proste: nie było się w stanie po prostu określić, do jakiego roku chce się trafić. Osoba, która tworzy czasoklik, musi ustalić czas, w którym się on aktywuje, powiedzmy sto lat w przyszłości, a potem kiedy się reaktywuje, żeby zabrać cię tam, gdzie zaczynałeś. Więc tak naprawdę są dość bezużyteczne. I często działo się tak, że czasokliki były zostawiane wnukom, wiesz, jako stos starych śmieci, a potem się aktywowały, wnuki cofałyby się w czasie, a Ministerstwo musiałoby próbować wszystko odwrócić, bo nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy się aktywują, aby wrócić do teraźniejszości, a do tego czasu wnuki zakochiwały się w swoich babciach czy coś.

— Okej. Więc są totalnie gówniane — podsumował Harry.

— No — zgodził się Ron, sprawdzając pod przewalonym pniem. — Dokładnie. Ministerstwo myślało, że ostatni załatwili w latach siedemdziesiątych, ale wydaje się, że tego ominęli.

— Jak on będzie wyglądać, tak jak świstoklik?

— No, tak samo. Może być puszka po coli, wieszak do płaszcza, cokolwiek.

Harry rozejrzał się. Super.

Po paru godzinach szukania Harry zrobił przerwę. Ciężar zaklęć obronnych buzował w jego głowie; za dużo silnej magii na taki mały teren.

Boże, te trzy pniaki były dziwne.

Boże, Ron miał niezły tyłek.

— Będziemy musieli dać sobie dzisiaj spokój — oznajmił Ron, wycierając dłonie w dżinsy.

Chociaż przez cały dzień nie było żadnego wiatru, to na te słowa zerwał się pełen grozy podmuch, ruszając igłami i szyszkami u korzeni pniaków.

Harry zauważył błysk metalu.

— Ron — powiedział. — Patrz.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej i odgarnął całą ściółkę, ukazując średniowieczny garnek, który utknął przy korzeniu. Przynajmniej coś podobnego do garnka. Coś bardziej jak kocioł. Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę.

— Postaraj się tego nie dotknąć — ostrzegł Ron. — Nie wiesz, kiedy ma się aktywować.

Harry podszedł i dźgnął go różdżką. Nic.

Ron przyszedł i spróbował tego samego, ale na dotyk jego różdżki czasoklik zaczął się świecić i trząść, jakby chciał się uwolnić z korzeni.

— Ron, odsuń się — zawołał Harry, ciągnąc go za ramię.

Ron starał się ruszyć, ale jeden z korzeni owinął się wokół jego kostki.

— Harry!

— _Diffindo!_ — spróbował Harry. Kolejny korzeń owinął się wokół jego kostki. — Cholera!

Prawie się przewrócił, ale Ron złapał jego ramię i trzymali się siebie, aby nie upaść. Coś się działo, coś złego. Czuł pulsowanie w uszach, kiedy starał się uwolnić, a cała polana trzęsła się, kiedy zaklęcie transmutacji zostało złamane.

Na miejscu trzech pniaków i ich korzeni kucały trzy antyczne wiedźmy, trzymające ich za kostki.

— Co to kurwa? — krzyknął Ron, upadając do tyłu, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego.

— Pójdziecie z nami — wysyczały wiedźmy, nadal kucając jak ropuchy. Prostowały się, mamrocząc zaklęcie, które Harry ledwo co słyszał.

— _DIFFINDO!_ — krzyknął znowu, ale zaklęcie zostało odbite ruchem nadgarstka trzeciej wiedźmy.

— Nie próbuj głupiutkich sztuczek, chłopcze — powiedziała i złapała jego kostkę tak mocno, że krzyknął z bólu.

— Ty pierdolona SUKO! Puszczaj go! — wrzasnął Ron. — _Drętwota!_

Czasoklik w ręce pierwszej wiedźmy zaczął świecić.

— Już pora — oznajmiła druga i wyszczerzyła się przerażająco.

— RON — krzyknął Harry. — Nie pozwól, żeby to cię dotknęło!

Ron wyrywał się, ale wiedźma przysunęła czasoklik do jago ramienia, gdzie Harry go trzymał. Harry kopał z całej siły, ale było za późno i poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, kiedy zostali ciągnięci w dół, dół, dół, szybciej i szybciej, w ciemność.

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, Ron patrzył prosto na niego.

Właściwie to Ron na nim leżał, całym sobą, a jedna z jego kości miednicy wbijała się w brzuch Harry’ego.

To było niesamowite.

— Stary — odezwał się Ron, oddychając na policzek Harry’ego. — Mamy bardzo, bardzo przesrane.

Sturlał się z Harry’ego i usiadł.

Harry zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na tym, żeby jego całkowicie niewłaściwa erekcja zniknęła. Wyobraź sobie ściąganie majtek Umbridge. Właściwie to wyobraź sobie podciąganie jej spódniczki i zobaczenie jej starych ud, a potem... no, pomogło. Znowu otworzył oczy.

Wydawało się, że nadal byli w tym samym lesie, ale Harry czuł różnicę. Ron wstał i z różdżką w dłoni przysuwał się do czarownic, które były stłoczone w kupce parę stóp dalej.

— Co z nami zrobiłyście?

Nie odezwały się.

— Ej! — zawołał, denerwując się bardziej. — Gdzie jesteśmy? I co ważniejsze, _kiedy_ jesteśmy?

— Cześć ci, królu — powiedziały jednocześnie.

— Nie jestem...

— Cześć ci, szczodry królu Fortriu!

— Co to kurwa? — rzucił Ron.

Harry dotarł do niego i złapał go za ramię nad łokciem.

— Odsuń się od nich, Ron.

Ron zignorował go. Wiedźmy złączyły dłonie.

— Cześć ci, Karmazynowy Królu! — powiedziały jednocześnie. Coś szarpnęło się w pamięci Harry’ego.

— Co macie na myśli?

Czarownice teraz otoczyły jego.

Odezwała się pierwsza:

— Zostałeś przepowiedziany, w przepowiedni Berchana — oznajmiła.

— Jakiej przepowiedni? — zapytał Ron. — Kto wam to powiedział?

— Tan Makbet musi być powstrzymany — mówiła pierwsza wiedźma, ignorując go. — Sprowadziliśmy was tu, byście go wstrzymali.

— Powstrzymany przed czym? Czemu to zrobiłyście? — zapytał bezradnie Ron.

— Tan jest twoim przodkiem — rzekła druga czarownica.

— I tan nie działa tak, jak trzeba — odezwała się trzecia wiedźma. — Tylko on może przynieść nam pokój i dostatek, jak nam obiecano.

— Ale tan nie może podążać ścieżką, którą kroczy — powiedziała pierwsza.

— Poprzednio wybrał złą i sprowadził wielkie cierpienia na magicznych ludzi.

— Kiedy tak się stało i leżał umierający, przysięgłyśmy powrócić i naprawić szkody.

— Ustawiłyśmy magię, aby przesunęła nas w czasie. Trzymałyśmy ją w naszym kotle. Ale oni zaczęli obawiać się magii, kiedy Makbet został zabity. Mówili, że był zaczarowany i że myśmy to na niego sprowadziły. I złapali nas. Nie mogłyśmy się ukazać.

— Jesteś jego potomkiem — odezwała się trzecia wiedźma. — Możesz sprostować to, co skrzywił. Wszystkich niewinnie zabitych.

— Jesteś szóstym synem. Władasz potężną magią i jesteś waleczny. Przez to zostałeś tu sprowadzony, a nikt przed tobą — powiedziała druga. — Jesteś Tym Znakomitym.

— Nasza magia rozpoznała cię — rzekła po prostu pierwsza czarownica. — Czekała i znalazła cię.

Stali w ciszy. Na Harry’ego runął strach.

W końcu Ron odezwał się:

— Jak brzmi ta przepowiednia? Po prostu... powiedźcie mi jej całość.

— Szczodry Król Fortriu. Ten, wysoki, złotowłosy, będzie mi wśród nich przyjemnym. Szkocja będzie ciągnęła się od zachodu po wschód podczas panowania tego gniewnego karmazynowego.

Ten Gniewny Karmazynowy.

Karmazynowy Król.

Wydawało się, że słowa te przepłynęły przez Rona jak zaklęcie. Wyprostował plecy, wysunął brodę. Na jego twarzy był wyraz całkowitego autorytetu, którego Harry nigdy nie widział. Stał się królewski.

— Powiedzcie mi, siostry, gdzie jest tan Makbet? — zapytał Ron.

Harry zmusił się do odwrócenia od niego oczu i skupienia go na wiedźmach, bo skoro nie mógł znieść Rona będącego Ronem, to przepadnie całkowicie przy Ronie będącym królewskim, rycerskim Ronem. Już i tak miał ochotę paść u jego stóp i obiecywać wieczną wierność.

Czarownice po cichu wyprowadziły ich z lasu i wskazały kamienny zamek na szczycie wzgórza.

— Makbet posiada swoją własną przepowiednię — odezwała się pierwsza wiedźma. — Przekazałyśmy mu ją. Musisz się spieszyć.

— Spieszyć do tego zamku, zanim przybędzie król Dunkan — dodała druga.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała okrąg w powietrzu, w którym pojawił się wizerunek jakby z dymu. Gdy zrobił się bardziej wyraźny Harry zobaczył mężczyznę, który wyglądał jak Ron, ale nie wydawał się tak samo miły i posiadał ostrzejsze rysy. Więc to był Makbet.

— Tan zabije króla nim minie kolejny dzień — powiedziała, a okrąg pokazał króla przechodzącego most zwodzony, witanego przez Makbeta.

— A potem Makbet zostanie zamordowany.

— Czekajcie! — krzyknął Harry. — Co macie na myśli, _jego_ przepowiednia? Co wy...

Ale wiedźmy aportowały się.

— Kurwa — skwitował Ron, tracąc swoją królewskość i przeczesując rozwiane włosy palcami.

— No — zgodził się Harry.

— Potrzebna nam Hermiona.

— Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ potrzebna nam Hermiona — przyznał mu rację Harry.

 Ron wyprostował się i przeciągnął.

— Dobra, znajdziemy sposób, żeby ją tu przenieść — powiedział.

— Co z Makbetem?

— Słyszałeś je, mamy cały dzień. Nie zabieram się za to bez niej!

— Może... zmieniacz czasu? — zaproponował Harry, ignorując uczucie uderzenia w brzuch po słowach Rona.

— Cóż, nawet jeśli by ci się chciało obrócić go, no nie wiem, _bazylion_ razy, żebyśmy podróżowali 1000 lat w przyszłość, to przecież one wszystkie zostały rozwalone, no nie?

— Och, no.

— Będzie musiała się tu zjawić tak samo, jak my, przez czasoklik — oznajmił Ron.

— Ale jak do diabła mamy... znaczy, nawet jeśli wiedzielibyśmy, jak zrobić podróżujący w czasie świstoklik, to gdzie byśmy go schowali, żeby Hermiona go znalazła za tysiąc lat?

— Tysiąc lat... — powtórzył Ron. Podskoczył na nogi. — Co zostało zrobione w Szkocji tysiąc lat temu?

— Nie wiem... drożdżowiec, którzy Dursley’owie dali mi na święta? Smakował na takiego.

— Hogwart!

— Hogwart? Tysiąc lat temu?

Ron dał mu przyjacielskiego kuksańca w bok.

— Nigdy nie czytałeś „Historii Hogwartu”? — zapytał.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie... mówisz, że ty przeczytałeś?

— Stary, no weź. Kto był moją dziewczyną przez sześć lat? I kto się podniecał, kiedy potrafiłem wyrecytować...

— LA LA LA PROSZĘ ZAMKNIJ SIĘ — powiedział Harry. Ron zaśmiał się.

— I nawet lepiej, kto _zbudował_ Hogwart? — zapytał znowu.

— Założyciele... och!

— Tak, Założyciele, włączając w to jedyną i niepowtarzalną Rowenę Kokietkę Ravenclaw — oznajmił Ron, szczerząc się.

— Kokietkę?

— No, wygląda dość przyjemnie na swoich portretach, a wiesz, że lubię stanowcze, umysłowe typy.

Jakby Harry potrzebował przypomnienia.

— No dobra, na co czekamy?

— Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać? — powiedział Ron, idealnie naśladując Hermionę. — Nie możesz się aportować na terenie Hogwartu! Wybacz, Harry — dodał normalnym głosem — musimy polecieć.

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, kiedy Hogwart pojawił się na horyzoncie. Dziury w ścianach i brakujące wieżyczki na wpół zbudowanego zamku powodowały dziwne odbicie Hogwartu po bitwie. Harry czuł siłę młodej magii otaczającej to miejsce, wypełniającą go.

Kiedy podlecieli bliżej, dostrzegli setki skrzatów domowych trudzących się przy budynku, a szczupła postać odziana w błękit, z czarnymi włosami spływającymi po plecach wznosiła jedną z magicznych klatek schodowych za pomocą różdżki.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

Zeszli z mioteł i byli w drodze do niej, kiedy odwróciła się w ich stronę.

— Mówcie, młodzi czarodzieje — powiedziała, wskazując na nich różdżkę. — Co was tu sprowadza?

— Potrzebujemy pomocy — odpowiedział Ron, podchodząc bliżej i kłaniając się, znowu po królewsku — moja pani.

— Tak, wyobrażam sobie — rzekła na to beznamiętnie. — Mówcie więc, szybko.

— Musimy zrobić czasoklik — oznajmił Harry. — Ale nie wiemy jak.

Rowena spojrzała na nich z pogardą.

— Tej szkoły potrzeba bardziej, niż sądziłam — rzuciła. — Mogę wam powiedzieć, oczywiście, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli się nauczycie.

Super, pomyślał Harry, lekcja zaklęć.

— To będzie wspaniale, pani — odpowiedział Ron. — Zwłaszcza z taką piękną nauczycielką. Ale niestety, musimy się spieszyć. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Rowena zmierzyła go i również odpowiedziała delikatnym uśmiechem.

— Cóż, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy oczarowała mnie przystojna twarz — oświadczyła.

Wsunęła rękę do szaty i wyciągnęła z niej książkę.

— Nie sprawiacie wrażenia psotników — powiedziała, przerzucając kartki. — Właściwie to bardzo prosta magia kontinuum, gdzie rzecz może istnieć w dwóch miejscach naraz. Jednakże wymaga pewnego stopnia psychicznej zwinności.

— Jak jednoczesne klepanie się po głowie i głaskanie po brzuchu? — zapytał Harry.

— Dlaczego miałabym chcieć robić taką rzecz?

— Uch, nieważne — odrzekł. — Więc mówi pani, że jeden z nas może zrobić czasoklik?

— Być może nie ty sam. Ale... — Przysunęła się do nich, lekko dotykając końców ich różdżek. — Tak. Wasza dwójka jest złączona ze sobą w dziwny sposób. Tak jak wasze różdżki. Kim jesteście?

— Tylko... czarodziejami — odpowiedział Harry. Rowena spojrzała na nich uważnie.

— Cóż, nie będę was zmuszać do ujawnienia się. Jednakowoż, będziecie w stanie rzucić zaklęcie razem. — Wyciągnęła książkę do Rona. — Zaklęcie jest w środku. Kiedy je wypowiecie, musicie być razem i połączyć wasze różdżki. Jeden musi myśleć o teraźniejszości, drugi o przyszłości. Patrzcie tylko na siebie. I mówicie wyraźnie; czysto i energicznie.

— Dziękujemy, pani — powiedział Ron. Przytaknęła i podała mu dłoń. Pochylił się, żeby ją ucałować.

— Kto ma olej w głowie, temu dość po słowie — wymamrotał, a twarz Roweny dosłownie pojaśniała.

— Cóż za wspaniałe powiedzenie — wymruczała i odeszła, zatrzymując się tylko po to, aby zerknąć przez ramię i pomachać palcami do Rona.

— Ty obślizgły _palancie_ — odezwał się Harry, ale Ron wyszczerzył się tylko i mrugnął, przez co Harry rozpłynął się trochę.

— Ale zadziałało, nie? To całe „moja pani”. Mamy zaklęcie.

— Taa, ale z czego do diabła zrobimy czasoklik? Dormitoria Gryfonów nie są jeszcze nawet zbudowane, nie możemy zostawić czegoś na parapecie i mieć nadzieję, że Hermiona zwróci na to uwagę za tysiąc lat! Na dodatek jeśli ona po prostu zniknie, ludzie zaczną jej szukać i cała ta sprawa się rozpitoli!

Ron wyglądał na zamyślonego, przyglądając się książce w dłoni.

— Co, Ron?

— Myślę... w bibliotece jest takie miejsce, gdzie są najstarsze, cenne książki. Ludzie używali go, żeby chodzić się całować...

— Przez ludzi masz na myśli siebie i Lavender.

— Taa, okej, w każdym razie zabrałem tam Hermionę na chwilę, po bitwie, w ciche i spokojne miejsce. Spałeś, a ja byłem... cóż, mama i George byli... to było zbyt wiele, gdy widziałem cię... no wiesz. Musiałem uciec.

— W porządku — powiedział Harry. — Mów dalej.

— Więc byliśmy we dwójkę, rozmawialiśmy, i pamiętam, jak przesuwała dłonią wzdłuż książek na takiej półce, i mówiła, że to szczęście, że cała ta wiedza została zachowana, że nic z tego nie zostało zniszczone w bitwie. Że esencja Hogwartu nadal tu jest. — Ron zacisnął powieki, przypominając sobie. — I powiedziała... powiedziała „zobacz, to są podręczniki Roweny Ravenclaw”.

Obaj spojrzeli na książkę w dłoni Rona, a następnie na siebie.

— Rowena cholernie mądra Ravenclaw właśnie wzięła i dała nam podręcznik, który skończy na półce w bibliotece tuż obok Hermiony za tysiąc lat!

— Ronaldzie Biliusie Weasley, jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem! — krzyknął Harry, poskakując. Ron wyszczerzył się do niego i przekartkował książkę.

Zrobiło się ciemno, więc Harry rzucił _lumos_ , kiedy obaj pochylili się nad podręcznikiem, zapamiętując zaklęcie. Kosmyk włosów Rona połaskotał Harry’ego po policzku, któremu ledwo co udało się nie zanurzyć w nich twarzy. Otrząsnął się i skupił.

— W porządku, do roboty — oznajmił Ron.

— Na pewno jesteś gotowy? — zapytał Harry, kiedy przycisnęli swoje różdżki do siebie nad książką. Poczuł dreszczyk mocy i ekscytacji wędrujący w górę jego ramienia.

— No...

Harry zawahał się.

— Wiesz, że Hermiona, która przybędzie nadal będzie... wiesz, nadal... zakochana w tobie?

— Wiem.

— I ty też w niej byłeś — dodał, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Ron odetchnął głęboko i potarł twarz dłonią.

— _Wiem_ o tym, stary, ale naprawdę nie pamiętam żadnej innej chwili, kiedy Hermiona była przy czymś tysiącletnim, kiedy była tylko ze mną. Jeśli byłbym wstanie pomyśleć o czymś takim po zerwaniu, to bym ci powiedział!

— Więc to nie jest najbardziej skomplikowany sposób na świecie, żeby odzyskać swoją byłą?

— Nie! Słuchaj, Harry — mówił Ron. — Ulżyło mi, kiedy Hermiona mnie rzuciła, mówiąc szczerze. Trudno to wyjaśnić, ale zauważyła we mnie coś, o czym sam nie wiedziałem i... cóż, nie ma dla nas powrotu. Serio.

— To twój interes, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego, stary, po prostu upewniam się, że to przemyślałeś — rzucił szybko Harry.

Ron spojrzał na niego z dziwną miną.

— Powiem w ten sposób, Harry, będę tym razem z nią szczery od początku. To będzie zmiana. Wierz mi.

Harry pokiwał głowę.

— Okej, do roboty.

Przycisnęli różdżki mocniej, spojrzeli na siebie i powiedzieli:

— _Hermiona... tempus fugit..._

Książka otworzyła się i kartki zaczęły się przewracać z powodu zerwanego znikąd wiatru. Wyleciała z ich rąk w powietrze, gdzie zakręciła się i upadła na ziemię z głuchym odgłosem.

Hermiona pojawiła się z ręką na książce. Była to Hermiona prosto z bitwy o Hogwart; brudna, ze śladami łez na policzkach, potarganymi włosami i poczerniałą twarzą. Odskoczyła od nich, a w jej oczach czaił się strach.

— Nie ruszać się! — krzyknęła, wskazując na nich różdżką. — Ani kroku!

— Hermiono... — zaczął Ron, ale rozważnie stał w miejscu.

— Jeśli naprawdę jesteś Ronem Weasleyem — odezwała się, marszcząc brwi — to powiedz mi, co właśnie ci powiedziałam.

— Powiedziałaś „czy ta książka właśnie powiedziała moje imię?”

— Przed tym?

— Powiedziałaś „chciałam, żebyś to zrobił już od jakiegoś czasu”, kiedy położyłem moją...

Ale nie dokończył zdania, bo Hermiona obniżyła różdżkę i rzuciła się na niego, owijając ramiona wokół jego karku i całując go prosto w usta. Ron zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim otoczył ją ramionami i oddał pocałunek.

— Cześć — powiedziała miękko.

— Cześć — odrzekł Ron, nie mogąc powstrzymać radosnego uśmiechu na twarzy.

— Cześć — dodał Harry. Odwrócili się, żeby na niego spojrzeć i Hermiona pospieszyła go przytulić.

— Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że nic ci nie jest — oznajmiła, ściskając go mocniej.

Potem usiadła na najbliższej kupce kamieni i potarła oczy brudną ręką.

— No. Teraz proszę, niech ktoś mi powie, dlaczego obaj jesteście ubrani jak aurorzy, czemu wyglądacie na starszych i co do diaska się tutaj dzieje. I zróbcie to szybko, bo nie wiem ile jeszcze dzisiaj przeżyję.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie.

— Jesteśmy z przyszłości! — rzucił Ron. Rozłożył ramiona, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Ale to jest... przeszłość, prawda? — zapytała. Rozjaśniła różdżkę i rozejrzała się. — To Hogwart przed jego ukończeniem.

— Och, tak, teraz jesteśmy z przeszłości. I ty też jesteś z przeszłości, ale nieco bliższej. I my jesteśmy z twojej przyszłości, ale dla nas to teraźniejszość, chociaż w tej chwili jesteśmy w przeszłości. W tym momencie. Razem. — Ron pokręcił ramionami, dla pokreślenia swoich słów.

Serce Harry’ego zabiło szybciej z miłości.

Hermiona przyjrzała się im obu.

— Więc mówisz, że wy to wy, ale parę lat starsi, i cofnęliście się w czasie, a teraz sprowadziliście i mnie, ale z innej części przyszłości, z powodów, które wyjaśnicie?

Harry i Ron tylko przytaknęli. Dzięki bogu za Hermionę.

Przy małym ogniu, który rozpalił Ron, powiedzieli jej to, co wiedzą.

— Więc na jak długo tu jestem? — zapytała.

— Parę godzin — odpowiedział Ron. Pokiwała głową.

— I dobrze. Czasokliki są bardzo niestabilne, jeśli okres między aktywacjami jest zbyt długi. A wy kiedy wrócicie?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Pewnie kiedy te szalone wiedźmy nam pozwolą.

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry’ego.

— Więc te wiedźmy powiedziały, że dały Makbetowi _jego_ przepowiednię? — powiedziała w końcu.

— No, ale nie powiedziały, co w niej było.

— Ale przecież wszyscy wiedzą... — urwała.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Słyszałem o Makbecie, ale Dursleyowie przecież nie zabierali mnie do teatru. Nie znam tej historii.

— Chwila — wtrącił Ron. — Teatr? Poszedłem tam z tobą! Był tam król, i mówił do czaszki, a potem była głucha kobieta, która wpadła do rzeki...

— Nie wierzę, że poszedłeś ze mną do teatru — oznajmiła Hermiona, wyglądając na zadowoloną.

— Cóż, potrafisz być... przekonująca — odpowiedział Ron i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Hermiona się zarumieniła.

— W każdym razie — kontynuowała — to inny król. Istnieje o nim taka legenda. Makbet zaczyna jako szlachcic wierny królowi, a potem pewnego dnia wraca z bitwy i spotyka trzy czarownice, które przepowiadają, że on sam stanie się królem. Niedługo potem król przyjeżdża do Makbeta i jego żony, Makbet go morduje, zwala winę na strażników i przejmuje koronę. Ale morderstwo wpędza Makbeta i jego żonę w szaleństwo, a wiedźmy znowu przepowiadają, ale tym razem, że Makbet umrze i powinien „lękać się Makdufa”, i że „Las Birnam ku Dunzynańskiemu Wzgórzu pójdzie walczyć przeciw niemu.”

— I Makbet umiera? — zapytał Ron.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

— Okej, ale to nie jest jakaś tam sztuka — powiedział Harry. — Skąd wiemy, że właśnie to się wydarzyło?

— Rozumiem, Harry, ale co jeśli mają rację? Wiedźmy już to widziały! Musiały stworzyć czasoklik po tym, jak prawdziwy Makbet został zabity i koronę przejął Makduf, a złoty wiek, jaki im obiecano, nie nadszedł. To właśnie wtedy musiało się zacząć prawdziwe prześladowanie magicznych ludzi.

Harry nie był przekonany.

— Nadal nie wiemy, czy to prawda.

— Ale z zadowoleniem wierzyłeś w legendy, kiedy mówiły o Insygniach Śmierci, czyż nie? — rzuciła ostro. — Zobacz, jak się co do tego myliłam!

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Ron wszedł mu w słowo:

— Więc tak właściwie to musimy znaleźć Makbeta, powiedzieć mu, kim jestem, powstrzymać go od stania się mordującym draniem, zostać bohaterami, a potem będziemy mogli wrócić do domu na rozgrywki quidditcha, tak? — zapytał.

— To nie jest takie pros... — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Jest. I muszę się przespać — oznajmił, rozciągając się.

— Hogwart nie jest jeszcze ukończony, jeśli nie zauważyłeś. Gdzie mamy spać? — zapytał Harry, który też był wyczerpany i nieco zrzędliwy.

Hermiona odchrząknęła.

— Mam, um, nadal ze sobą torbę — odezwała się ostrożnie, wyciągając ją. Rzeczy w środku zabrzęczały głośno. — Więc możemy użyć namiotu...

— TYLKO NIE ZNOWU KEMPING! — oburzył się Ron.

— Znowu? — wtrącił Harry. — Minęło sześć lat!

— Cóż, to było traumatyczne przeżycie. I nie będę jadł grzybów, możecie o tym zapomnieć.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i poszperała w torbie.

— Masz. — Podała Ronowi wąską książkę. — To wydanie „Makbeta”. Pewnie powinieneś to przeczytać. Tylko nie mów na to „Makbet”, nazywaj to „Szkocką Sztuką”, bo ponoć jest przeklęte.

Ron zabrał się za czytanie, podczas gdy Hermiona i Harry rozstawiali namiot. Rowena Ravenclaw wysłała im parę skrzatów domowych z jedzeniem, które to nawet Ron uznał za bardzo smaczne „jak na Szkocję”.

Tej nocy spali z Hermioną pośrodku, jak sześć lat temu.

Następnego dnia obudzili się o świcie. Ron i Hermiona wyruszyli na poszukiwanie śniadania, a Harry został, aby złożyć namiot.

Przebywanie w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony przeżywających na nowo swoją młodzieńczą miłość było dziwne. Ostatnim razem on sam przeżywał młodzieńczą miłość z Ginny i wszyscy byli naćpani wygraniem wojny. Teraz jednak był sam jak palec.

Chociaż wydawało się, że tym razem było mniej przytulania i pocałunków z ich strony. Dzięki bogu.

Harry westchnął i poszedł nad strumień, aby się umyć. Dlaczego cholera nie mógł się skapnąć w szkole, że jest gejem? Był zbyt zajęty byciem Wybrańcem. Przez coś takiego jego życie seksualne naprawdę się popierdoliło.

Chociaż nie mógł nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało z Ronem, gdyby Voldemort się o tym dowiedział.

Harry podwinął nogawki i wszedł do wody. Strumień był lodowaty, pomimo wiosennej pogody, więc zadrżał trochę, ściągając koszulkę. Zamknął oczy i pochlapał swoją twarz.

Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Rona, rozpinającego dżinsy.

Harry krzyknął i odsunął się do tyłu, upadając na brzeg. Ron nadal zmierzał ku niemu, skacząc na jednej nodze, gdy ściągał nogawkę dżinsów, później drugą, a na końcu pozbywając się koszulki.

Wpadł do wody obok Harry’ego, mając na sobie tylko bokserki.

— Ja _pierdolę_ , zimno! — wrzasnął, pochylając się i cały ochlapując się wodą.

— mmmmmffff — odrzekł na to Harry, patrząc na spływające po torsie Rona krople wody.

— Jakby skurcz — kontynuował. — I skoro o tym mowa, jaja mi się podwinęły chyba do uszu!

Harry nie mógł nie spojrzeć. Dosłownie nie mógł.

I o boże, skoro Ron mówił, że teraz wszystko było skurczone, więc jak to do diabła wygląda normalnie, bo...

— Hermiona i Rowena dogadują się całkiem nieźle — dodał Ron. — I czeka na nas naprawdę dobre śniadanie. — Otrząsnął włosy z wody, pokrywając Harry’ego kroplami, i uniósł ręce, aby odsunąć kosmyki z twarzy, przez co cały jego mokry, szczupły tors przeciągnął się tuż przed twarzą Harry’ego.

Naprawdę niesprawiedliwe.

— Trzeba się zbierać — mówił dalej Ron, wychodząc ze strumyka i wchodząc w dżinsy. — Później ratujemy świat, ale najpierw muszę zjeść kanapkę.

Gdy Harry podszedł do prowizorycznego stołu, Ron zajadał się bekonem i czytał wydanie „Makbeta” od Hermiony, które, zaskakująco, wciągnęło go. Przywitał Hermionę słowami „Nuże, pokątna stara prorokini”, co jej się strasznie podobało, a Harry’ego nazwał „Nieszczęsnym”, co mu się wcale nie podobało.

— Gdzie są pozostali założyciele? — pytała Rowenę Hermiona. — Mówiła pani, że jest was czworo. — Ron wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona uciszyła go delikatnym ruchem głowy.

Umysł Harry’ego odpłynął, kiedy Rowena mówiła o pozostałych założycielach, Godryku Gryffindorze z zachodniej krainy i Heldze Hufflepuff z walijskich dolin. Bawił się kawałkiem chleba, starając się rozproszyć myśli o dżinsach przylegających do długich ud i o wilgotnych bokserkach. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Ron opiera brodę na dłoni i patrzy na niego z dziwną miną. Poczuł, jak się czerwieni i zwrócił uwagę na rozmowę.

— I oczywiście Salazar Slytherin — mówiła Rowena. Na jej czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. — Jest bardzo rozdartym mężem. Z jednej strony nie chce mieć za dużo wspólnego z niemagicznymi ludźmi, jednak z drugiej szuka ich towarzystwa. Nawet teraz jest bliskim doradcą Makbeta, tana Kawdoru.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się i prawie wstał.

— Interesujące — powiedziała szybko Hermiona.

— To na pewno niecodzienne. Twierdzi, że będzie reprezentował nas, magicznych ludzi, ale czasami się zastanawiam. — Spojrzał na Rona. — Wyglądasz na chętnego do odejścia.

— Um, tak, moja pani. Musimy zająć się interesem, który nas tu sprowadził — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do niej ujmująco. Wstał i ukłonił się jej, na co Harry i Hermiona również wstali.

Skrzat domowy podbiegł do Roweny z jakimś strukturalnym problemem, więc udało im się odejść bez zbytniego zamieszania. Gdy tylko wyszli poza tereny Hogwartu, aportowali się do lasu niedaleko zamku Makbeta.

— Jak myślicie, co do kurwy nędzy Slytherin kombinuje? — zapytał Ron, idąc kamienną drogą. — Cokolwiek to jest, na pewno nie chodzi mu o pokojowe traktaty z mugolami.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Harry.

— No, w każdym razie. Jeden poważny problem, potem drugi. Dotrzemy do Makbeta wcześnie, zanim pojawi się król i powinniśmy zdusić to w zarodku.

— Ron, co zrobimy z tobą? — zaczęła Hermiona. — Powinieneś w ogóle iść do zamku? Harry mówił, że Makbet wygląda tak samo jak ty. Jak ktoś cię zobaczy, może spanikować i próbować cię zabić czy coś.

— Ma rację — przyznał Harry. — Znaczy, to, że wyglądasz dokładnie jak on może się przydać, kiedy będziemy przekonywać go, aby nie robił tego, co planuje, ale może powinniśmy schować cię, póki Makbet będzie sam.

Ron przytaknął.

— Będę się trzymać na uboczu, ale wy też powinniście się jakoś schować, przebrać za służbę czy coś.

Most zwodzony był opuszczony, a z powodu zgiełku dnia targowego byli w stanie prześlizgnąć się niezauważeni przez tłum i znaleźć wejście do zamkowych kuchni. Pomoc kuchenna, sprzątaczki i kucharze biegali po pomieszczeniu, szykując zapewnie ogromną ucztę powitalną dla króla Dunkana. Przeszli szybko przez kuchnię i znaleźli zaparowaną pralnię, gdzie Hermiona i Harry pospiesznie nałożyli na siebie ubrania służby, a Ron ukrył ich miotły za wielką balią.

— Wy tam! — krzyknął zaczerwieniony kucharz z progu. Patrzył na Hermionę. — Dziewko! Kazałem ci zabrać się za to ciasto!

— Tak jest — odpowiedziała, patrząc z paniką na chłopaków i chowając swoje puszyste włosy w szalu na głowie. Poruszyła się, ukazując stojącego za nią Rona. Kucharz zbladł.

— Panie — odezwał się. — Niech mi pan wybaczy, nie zauważyłem pana. Myślałem, że uczestniczy pan w porannym polowaniu.

— Ach, tak — powiedział Ron, krzyżując ręce na piersi i marszcząc brwi. — Usługi tych służących są mi w tej chwili potrzebne. Wierzę, że możesz obejść się bez nich.

— Oczywiście, panie — rzucił od razu kucharz, odchodząc na bok. Ron przeszedł obok niego dostojnym krokiem i z głową uniesioną wysoko, a Harry i Hermiona ruszyli za nim.

Za rogiem odetchnęli z ulgą.

— Ożeż w mordę — mruknął Ron. — Naprawdę wyglądam jak ten koleś! — zerknął przez ramię. — Dobra, musimy dorwać Makbeta w samotności, żebym mógł z nim pogadać. Skoro jest teraz na polowaniu, może powinienem zakraść się do jego komnat i tam poczekać, co?

— Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy pójść — oznajmił Harry. — Będzie bardziej przekonująco, jeśli wszyscy tam będziemy.

Przeszli do hallu, gdzie okazałe schody prowadziły do sypialni. Z całkowitym autorytetem Ron wszedł po schodach i posprawdzał losowe drzwi, póki nie znalazł pokoju Makbeta. Weszli do środka i zamknęli drzwi.

— Okej — powiedział Ron. — Gdyby ktoś wszedł, powinienem być ubrany w jakieś jego ubrania. „W cudze szaty mnie strójcie” — zacytował.

Czemu, skoro Harry’ego nigdy wcześniej nie obchodził Szekspir, teraz brzmiało to tak seksownie?

— Może cisnąć cię mieczem, jeśli będziesz sobie siedział na jego łóżku, wyglądał jak jego klon i powiesz: „Dobra, stary, przybyłem, żeby uratować ci życie” — zauważył Harry i Ron zachichotał. — Może powinieneś poczekać za parawanem, a my jakoś cię ujawnimy czy...

— Polowanie wraca — oznajmiła Hermiona z okna, a Harry słyszał uderzenia końskich kopyt. — Szybko, Ron, ubieraj się. Widzę też Slytherina. Niedługo przyjdą.

Ron skrył się za parawanem, a Harry podał mu ubrania; kalesony, koszulę i płaszcz z futrem przy brzegach.

Nie musiał myśleć o tych kalesonach.

Wydawało się, że minęło kilka wieków, zanim usłyszeli kroki na kamiennym korytarzu na zewnątrz, głosy i otwieranie wielkich, sosnowych drzwi.

Tylko Makbet wszedł do pomieszczenia, mówiąc do kogoś na zewnątrz:

— Wrócę do ciebie niebawem. Będziemy kontynuować tę debatę, kiedy zmyję z siebie błoto. — Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Był młodym mężczyzną, młodszym niż sobie to wyobrażali. Spocony i ubrudzony błotem, miał rude włosy i wyglądał identycznie jak Ron. Harry słyszał ostre wciągnięcie powietrza Hermiony.

Harry podszedł do przodu.

— Panie... — zaczął.

— Przynieś mi ciepłą wodę i rozpal ogień, pachołku — odezwał się Makbet, patrząc na niego niebieskimi oczami, tak podobnymi do tych Rona, a jednak innymi. Usiadł na łóżku, żeby ściągnąć buty do polowania.

— Panie — zaczął ponownie Harry.

Makbet spojrzał na niego. Usta Rona, jego nos, jego włosy. Jego długie nogi. Harry nie mógł znaleźć głosu.

— Skąd to opóźnienie?

Harry otworzył usta i zamknął je. Gdzie zacząć?

— Czarownice... — wyrzucił z siebie.

Makbet wyciągnął miecz i zawisł nad nim.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

Harry odsunął się, starając się znaleźć różdżkę w nieznajomym ubraniu.

— Chwila! — krzyknął Ron, wyskakując zza parawanu. Stanął przed Harrym, mając na sobie ubrania szlachcica.

Oczy Makbeta rozszerzyły się, kiedy na niego spojrzał.

— Co to za czary? — odezwał się. — St...

Zanim mógł zawołać po straże, Hermiona rzuciła _Silencio_ i mógł tylko bezradnie łapać się za gardło, kiedy żaden dźwięk nie wychodził z jego ust. Rzucił się do drzwi, ale Ron je zablokował.

— CZEKAJ. _Posłuchaj_. Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Chcemy cię ostrzec. Przed tym, co powiedziały czarownice. Przed przepowiednią — powiedział Ron. Na te słowa Makbet opuścił miecz.

— Wiem, co ci powiedziały. I mają rację, zostaniesz królem. Ale nie możesz tego osiągnąć tak, jak planujesz. Nie możesz zamordować Dunkana.

Makbet upadł na łóżko. Wskazał na swoje usta i Hermiona odwołała zaklęcie.

— Mój doradca, Slytherin — mówił — powiedział mi, że król spiskuje przeciwko mnie. Że chce mnie zabić, aby jego synowie mogli rządzić po nim, nie ja. — Sięgnął pod swoją koszulę. — Jest dobrym przyjacielem. Dał mi to. — Makbet wyciągnął medalion Slytherina.

Ron cofnął się przed nim, kręcąc głową.

— Nie, to nieprawda. Spójrz na mnie. Jestem twoim potomkiem i czarownice sprowadziły mnie, abym ci pomógł. Abym powstrzymał cię przed popełnieniem morderstwa. _Będziesz_ królem, ale nie w ten sposób.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć... — zaczął Makbet, ale rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Panie, król przybywa — ogłosił głos.

— Przybywa wcześnie, nadal jest rano — powiedział do siebie Makbet. Spojrzał na Rona. — Jesteście magicznymi ludźmi. Jak mogę wam zaufać? A Slytherin nigdy nie doradził mi nietrafnie. Nie mam podstaw, aby mu nie dowierzać. Ale jednak wasze oblicza są godne zaufania.

— Moje oblicze to _twoje_ oblicze — odpowiedział Ron, szczerząc się. — Słuchaj, musisz zrozumieć. Magia jest... czymś, co masz, albo nie masz. Ale możesz używać jej tak, jak chcesz. My używamy swojej, aby ci pomóc. To wszystko.

Makbet nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Sługa na zewnątrz znowu pukał w drzwi, a Harry poczuł ciężar w żołądku; to nie zadziała.

Nagle Ron podszedł do przodu i wyciągnął rękę. Makbet uchwycił ją.

— Mój boże — powiedział. Coś przeskoczyło między jednym a drugim, jakby jakaś energia lub magia, silna, ale niestabilna; dwie ręce, które nigdy nie powinny się dotknąć.

Makbet pokiwał głową i po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się.

— Tak. Teraz to widzę. — Wstał. — Muszę przywitać króla. — Wyszedł z pokoju.

— Ron — odezwała się Hermiona — nawet jeśli Makbet nic królowi nie zrobi, Slytherin nie pozwoli, aby to go powstrzymało. Powinniśmy tam zejść i się upewnić.

Ron przytaknął i owinął ramię wokół jej pasa, całując ją w czubek głowy.

— Jesteś genialna, wiesz o tym? — zapytał. Zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła.

— Dalej, Ron, chodźmy — wtrącił szybko Harry. Ron podszedł do niego i zarzucił rękę na jego ramiona. Harry zamarł.

— Wiesz, że też jesteś genialny, stary — oznajmił Ron. — Wybrałeś mi ten uroczy ubiór.

— Och, zamknij się — odpowiedział Harry i wyszedł z pokoju, czując ciarki na całym ciele, podczas gdy Ron się śmiał.

Ostrożnie zeszli ze schodów, ale zaczęli biec, kiedy usłyszeli krzyki i uderzenia dochodzące z hallu. Zatrzymali się na progu.

— Ron, schowaj się z tyłu — wysyczała Hermiona. — Nie mogą cię zobaczyć. — Pokiwał głową i nasunął kaptur na twarz. Weszli do hallu.

— Gdzie jest Makbet? Gdzie jest mąż, który chce mnie zabić?

Makbet stał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia na podwyższeniu razem z Lady Makbet. Wyglądał młodo, dumnie wyprostowany, przestraszony i zdeterminowany jednocześnie. Slytherin zajmował miejsce nieco za nim, ale nie dało się odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.

— Tutaj jestem i nie szukam z tobą zwady, panie — odezwał się Makbet.

— Mam zostać zamordowany w swoim łożu. Czy to prawda, tanie? — zapytał król. — Szykujesz moją śmierć? — Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i wyciągnął go przed siebie.

— Kto to Waszej Królewskiej Mości powiedział? — zapytał z kolei Makbet. Harry zobaczył mały uśmiech na ustach Slytherina, po czym jego wargi ponownie ułożyły się w prostą linię.

— Trzy czarownice po drodze. Ostrzegały mnie przed tobą.

Lady Makbet wystąpiła do przodu.

— Królu Dunkanie — zaczęła. — Panie, jesteś zmęczony. Niech mamrotania tych dziwnych sióstr nie zawracają głowy Waszej Wysokości. Im nie można wierzyć.

— Ty sama przypominasz czarownicę — skontrował okrutnie król — więc może tobie również nie powinienem wierzyć. — Trzymał miecz skierowany na Makbeta, który się nie poruszył.

— Nie podniosę ręki na mojego króla — oświadczył Makbet. — Ale Wasza Królewska Mość przeprosi za odzywanie się do mojej pani w ten sposób.

— Skrócę cię o głowę! — krzyknął król, docierając do Makbeta i unosząc ramiona, żeby opuścić miecz.

Wtedy wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie.

Strażnicy krzyknęli. Lady Makbet wrzasnęła i odwróciła twarz. Ron rzucił _Drętwotę_ na Makbeta, który upadł w bezruchu, unikając cięcia. Król zatoczył się, kiedy jego miecz minął się z celem.

Slytherin uniósł ramię i rzucił zabójczą klątwę, zieloną i pędzącą w stronę króla.

Harry zaczął biec, rzucając _Protego_ , ale spóźnił się i klątwa uderzyła króla w pierś. Upadł na ziemię. Lady Makbet krzyknęła ponownie, patrząc na Slytherina. Ten złapał jej nadgarstek i warknął zaklęcie, aby ją uciszyć. Upadła nieprzytomna i podniósł ją, znikając kamiennym korytarzem.

Król leżał martwy, a Makbet był nieprzytomny.

Ron, Harry i Hermiona podbiegli do tana, a straże króla zaatakowały straże Makbeta.

— Szybko — powiedział Ron. — Musimy go przenieść. Nie wiem, co Slytherin próbuje zrobić, ale Makbet nie może walczyć z jego magią. Mogę się z nim zamienić.

— To okropny pomysł — odezwała się Hermiona.

— Cokolwiek Slytherin zrobi, będę w stanie się obronić. Ukryjecie Makbeta w bezpiecznym miejscu. — Ron spojrzał na obu. — No dalej! On tu wróci!

Harry przełknął swoją panikę, a Hermiona pogłębiła nieprzytomność tana. Wynieśli jego ciało z pomieszczenia, a gdy zostali sami, przelewitowali je do komnaty na końcu korytarza.

— Będzie spał przez kilka godzin — oznajmiła Hermiona. — To powinno nam dać masę czasu, aby powstrzymać Slytherina. — Rzuciła Zaklęcie Kameleona na pomieszczenie.

Spojrzeli na Makbeta, z którego szyi zwisał medalion.

Usta Rona wykrzywiły się, kiedy wyciągnął rękę i dotknął go. Od razu cofnął dłoń, jakby się poparzył.

— Musisz go założyć, Ron. Jeśli chcesz wyglądać jak Makbet — zwróciła uwagę Hermiona.

Ron cofnął się, kręcąc głową.

— Nie — odpowiedział. Uniósł drżącą rękę do gardła, jakby coś go dusiło. — Nie znowu to.

— Tym razem to nie horkruks, Ron — powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — To tylko medalion Slytherina. Nie będzie tak, jak ostatnio.

— Ja... nie mogę — kłócił się dalej Ron. — Nie wiesz, co jest we mnie, o czym myślę. Harry — odwrócił się do przyjaciela — _proszę_. Wiesz, co to ze mną robi. Widziałeś. Wszystko widziałeś.

Jak Harry mógłby zapomnieć. Najgłębsze uczucia Rona zostały wystawione na wierzch, jakby ktoś go wypatroszył.

— Harry — rzucił ponownie Ron.

— Hermiona pewnie ma rację, Ron. Ale przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony. No. Ja spróbuję. — Harry pochylił się, ściągając medalion z Makbeta i zawiesił go na własnej szyi.

Ron spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Jakie to uczucie?

— Nic nie czuję — odpowiedział Harry czując, jak jego serce bije mocniej pod spojrzeniem przyjaciela. — Kiedyś wydawało się, że on żyje. Teraz jest... po prostu jest.

— Daj mi go.

Harry chciał mu go podać, ale Ron pochylił głowę. Harry zawahał się i zerknął na Hermionę, szukając uspokojenia. Kiwnęła głową. Nałożył łańcuszek na szyję Rona i odszedł od niego, zanim dostałby ochotę pogłaskać jego włosy i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kiedy Ron się wyprostował, jego twarz była szara.

— Dzięki, Harry — powiedział. Uścisnął lekko ramię przyjaciela.

Na dole chaos zmalał. Straże króla Dunkana rozeszły się, aby ogłosić wieści o zdradzie i morderstwie, podczas gdy straże Makbeta zabezpieczyły zamek i podniosły most zwodzony.

— Slytherin wróci — odezwała się Hermiona z progu. — Szybko, tutaj — Znowu weszli do komnaty Makbeta. — Ron, będziemy musieli cię ogłuszyć, przykro mi.

— Czekaj...

— Ona ma rację, Ron — wtrącił Harry. — Tylko na...

— _Drętwota_!

Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry’ego.

— Wybacz, nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby się kłócić. Wszystko będzie okej, zaklęcie nie potrwa długo.

Z Wielkiej Sali było słychać krzyki Slytherina:

— Gdzie jest Makbet? Gdzie jest król?

— Tutaj! — odkrzyknął Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Slytherin podszedł do nich, a jego szaty powiewały przy każdym kroku.

— Co z nim zrobiliście?

— Przynieśliśmy do komnat, panie — odpowiedziała potulnie Hermiona. — Pan został ranny w walce.

Slytherin spojrzał na ciało Rona, a Harry poczuł, jak niepokój zaciska mu gardło.

— Niech żyje król — oznajmił Slytherin i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Spojrzał na Hermionę i Harry’ego. — Jesteście dobrymi sługami. Ale możecie już iść i odpocząć. Ja się nim zajmę.

— Ale...

— Idźcie!

Hermiona złapała Harry’ego za ramię i wyciągnęła go z pokoju.

— Nie ufam mu, Hermiono, nie możemy zostawić z nim Rona — powiedział gniewnie Harry.

— Wiem, ale... nie sądzę, że go skrzywdzi, potrzebuje go żywego do swoich planów...

— Wy tam! — zawołał naglący głos. — Czemu przesiadujecie przy komnatach pana! Już mi stąd! — Jeden ze strażników Makbeta szedł w ich stronę.

Hermiona zebrała spódnicę i zbiegła ze schodów do kuchni. Harry stał w miejscu.

— Mam przynieść wodę dla króla — oznajmił.

— No, to chyba nie czekasz, aż u stóp wytryśnie ci jezioro? Lepiej, żebyś pospieszył się do studni — warknął strażnik, zajmując swoje miejsce przed drzwiami komnaty.

Klnąc pod nosem Harry poszedł za Hermioną i na zewnątrz, aby znaleźć studnię. Po niecierpliwym wypełnieniu wiadra do połowy, wylewając przy tym na siebie większość wody, pobiegł z powrotem i minął strażnika, który przepuścił go z kiwnięciem głowy.

Harry zrobił dwa kroki i zatrzymał się.

Slytherin stał nad pogrążonym we śnie Ronie. Odsunął jego nakrycie do pasa i wpatrywał się w niego.

To nie wyglądało dobrze.

— Chwila — powiedział Harry, starając się dostać do łóżka. Uderzył z rozpędu w silną, wyczarowaną tarczę i upadł na podłogę.

Łykając oddech zaczął panikować. Wstał i starał się przełamać tarczę, ale nic nie zdziałał.

Slytherin głaskał medalion leżący na nagiej piersi Rona.

— Obudź się, Ron, OBUDŹ SIĘ! — krzyknął Harry, uderzając pięściami w niewidzialną barierę. Ani Ron ani Slytherin nie unieśli głowy, ale Slytherin otworzył medalion. Jego kościste palce pogładziły piegowaty policzek Rona, potem jego włosy, aż ujął kosmyk i uciął go srebrnym nożem. Upuścił włosy do medalionu, wyszeptał zaklęcie, które spowodowało, że kosmyki zaświeciły się na złoto, a następnie rozpuściły w sam medalion.

— Kiedykolwiek będziesz nosił ten medalion, będziesz słyszał mój głos — wyszeptał w mowie węży, a Harry’emu żołądek podszedł do gardła — i wściekłość rozejdzie się w twoich kościach. Będziesz nienawidził jak ci każę i zabijał jak ci każę. Zawsze będzie miał nad tobą władzę. In omne tempus.

— NIE! — wrzasnął Harry, pomimo tego, że słowa odbiły się niesłyszane od bariery. — Ty DRANIU!

Slytherin zamknął medalion, który zabłysł jak ogień na bladej piersi Rona. Ten drgnął w zaczarowanym śnie, krzyknął, ale się nie obudził. Slytherin uśmiechnął się i jeszcze raz przesunął swoje palce po włosach Rona, patrząc na niego takim wzrokiem, że Harry chciał wymiotować.

— Istotnie, piękny młody król — powiedział Slytherin i oblizał usta. Przesunął palec po piersi Rona do jego brzucha.

— Proszę, proszę, no kurwa, no, _finite incantatum_ , _finite incantatum_ — wrzeszczał wciąż i wciąż Harry, trzęsąc się ze złości, uderzając w tarczę. Ten pieprzony koleś, dotykający Rona, przeklinający go, raniący go...

Jakieś odłamki jego furii musiały przedostać się w końcu przez barierę, bo Slytherin zerknął przez ramię i szybko zasłonił nagi tors Rona, przykrywając nakryciem medalion. Uniósł rękę i bez wysiłku usunął zaklęcie.

Harry wpadł do środka.

— Słyszałem cię — powiedział ze wściekłością, wyciągając różdżkę. — Wiem, co właśnie zrobiłeś.

Na twarzy Slytherina pojawiła się irytacja, ale szybko zniknęła.

— To tylko stary wiersz, w moim ojczystym języku. Coś, o czym byś nie wiedział. Życzyłem Jego Królewskiej Mości powrotu do zdrowia.

— A coś, o czym ty byś nie wiedział — oznajmił Harry, starając się nie unosić głosu — to że jestem wężousty. I NIE to powiedziałeś. — Przysunął różdżkę do gardła Slytherina. — Cofnij zaklęcie i ściągnij medalion, _w tej chwili_.

Slytherin nawet nie drgnął.

— A czy król wie, że jego sługa jest czarodziejem?

— Oczywiście, że tak!

— Więc kontrolujesz króla swoją magią? To z pewnością zdrada.

Harry cofnął różdżkę.

— Ja nie... on...

Slytherin zaśmiał się.

— Albo działasz przeciw niemu, albo używa cię do zdobycia władzy. W obu przypadkach, komu uwierzą, tobie czy zaufanemu doradcy?

— Lady Makbet! Widziała, jak rzucasz klątwę! Wie, że to ty zabiłeś króla!

— Niestety, Lady Makbet jest niedysponowana. Sam się nią zająłem. Nie sądzę, żeby pamiętała, czego była świadkiem tego ranka.

Ze złości Harry zapomniał, że ma różdżkę i chwycił szaty mężczyzny.

— Nie _obchodzi_ mnie, co powiedz o mnie, ściągnij z niego zaklęcie!

Slytherin uderzył go silną klątwą, przez co upadł i nie mógł złapać powietrza.

— Wystarczy — powiedział. — To ostrzeżenie, od jednego czarodzieja do drugiego. Następnym razem nie będę taki litościwy.

Wyrzucił Harry’ego z pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Harry’emu udało się podnieść na czworaka, kiedy akurat podbiegła do niego Hermiona.

— Co się stało? — zapytała, ale Harry tylko wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Hermiona kucnęła przy nim.

— Medalion... — udało mu się wykrztusić.

— Medalion Slytherina?

— Slytherin go przeklął — mówił Harry. — Zabrał... włosy Rona, włożył je do środka. Jakby go opętał.

Hermiona zbladła.

— To czarna magia — powiedziała — z rodzaju najstarszych. Będę potrzebować całej biblioteki Hogwartu, żeby znaleźć przeciwzaklęcie.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Włosy Rona były w medalionie cały czas — kontynuował. — Zanim stał się horkruksem. To dlatego miał z nim większe trudności niż my. Nie dlatego, że był bardziej niepewny siebie czy, czy _słabszy_ , niż my, ale przez to. To Ron miał go nosić. A my kazaliśmy mu go nosić, dzień po dniu, z tym, tym _obrzydlistwem_ w środku.

— Och, Harry — odezwała się Hermiona. — To nie nasza wina, nie wiedzieliśmy!

— Boże, Hermiono — przerwał jej. — Musiał tak mocno z tym walczyć. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co musiał czuć. — Urwał i zamknął oczy, czując napływające łzy. — A my kurwa zrobiliśmy to znowu. Nie winiłbym Rona, gdyby już nigdy więcej nam nie zaufał. Ja założyłem mu to na szyję _jeszcze raz_.

— Nie mogliśmy wiedzieć, że to się stanie — oznajmiła. — Nie mamy czasu, żeby się nad tym rozwodzić. Musimy znaleźć Lady Makbet. I wiedźmy, one mogą nam pomóc.

— To ich wina — powiedział Harry. — Król Dunkan nigdy nie zakwestionowałby wierności Makbeta, gdyby z nim nie rozmawiały. Wszystko szło dobrze, a teraz się pojebało.

Hermiona pomogła mu stanąć na nogi.

— Chodźmy. Na pewno są w lesie, gdzie je spotkaliście.

— Nie możemy zostawić tu Rona.

— Też nie chcę go zostawiać, ale nie mamy wyboru. Potrzebujemy pomocy — dodała Hermiona. Rozejrzała się uważnie i aportowali się.

Wiedźmy rzeczywiście były w lesie, pochylone nad czasoklikiem, kotłem. Coś cuchnącego zabulgotało w środku; oczy wypłynęły na wierzch i zatonęły, za to noga jaszczurki pływała na powierzchni.

— Musimy z wami porozmawiać! — odezwała się Hermiona, podchodząc do nich.

Pierwsza czarownica uniosła głowę i warknęła na nią.

— Dlaczego powiedziałyście królowi Dunkanowi, że Makbet chciał go zabić? To wszystko spierdoliło! — rzucił Harry.

— Aby się upewnić, że będzie żył — odpowiedziała wyzywająco pierwsza czarownica. — Myślałyśmy, że knujecie z czarodziejką, która jest towarzyszką Slytherina.

— Widzieliśmy was z nią. Przyglądaliśmy się wam — powiedziała druga.

— Nie można jej ufać — dodała trzecia.

— Rowenie Ravenclaw? Ona nawet... ona nic o tym nie wie! Ani o tym, do czego zmierza Slytherin! — Harry chwycił się desperacko za włosy. — Jak możecie być tak...

— Słuchajcie, nie konspirujemy z nią. Poszliśmy do zamku, żeby powstrzymać Makbeta i udało się. Nie zabił króla, Slytherin to zrobił. Slytherin trzyma gdzieś Lady Makbet i myśli, że kontroluje króla. Myśli, że wygrał... musimy go powstrzymać — tłumaczyła Hermiona.

— Jest jeszcze Makduf — skwitowała to pierwsza czarownica. — Zabije Makbeta i waszego przyjaciela.

— Nie — odezwał się Harry, zaciskając pięści, aby dłonie przestały mu się trząść. — To nie jest przepowiednia Rona. Tylko Makbet umrze.

Czarownice spojrzały po sobie.

— Lady jest brzemienna. Ze swoim pierwszym dzieckiem, chociaż czarodziej Slytherin o tym nie wie — powiedziała trzecia czarownica. — Jeśli stała jej się krzywda, jak się tego obawiamy...

— Co to ma za znaczenie? — rzucił Harry. Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Harry, Ron... Ron jest Makbeta... — Nie dokończyła. Ale Harry zrozumiał.

Jeśli Makbet zostanie zabity, a jego dziecko nie przeżyje, nie będzie żadnych zstępnych. Żadnego złotego wieku.

Żadnych Weasleyów.

Żadnego Rona.

Świat Harry’ego zadrżał po same jego fundamenty.

— Nie... — powiedział. — Nie, to nie może... Hermiono — prawie błagał. — To nie jest właściwe. To niesprawiedliwe.

Potrząsnęła głową; nawet jej wargi były blade.

— Nie będzie go przy nas, żeby uratować nasze życia, żeby nam pomóc — mówił dalej. — Nie będę walczyć z Voldemortem. Wszyscy umrzemy. Jak to się może stać?

Odwrócił się do czarownic.

— Widzicie, co narobiłyście? Dlaczego nie zostawiliście wszystkiego jak było? Dlaczego nie zostawiłyście _go_ w spokoju?

— Zrobiłyśmy to dla magii, dla magicznych ludzi — odpowiedziała się pierwsza czarownica. — Nie wiesz, ile wycierpiałyśmy, kiedy Makbet umarł.

— Ale kiedy umarł ostatnio, miał dziecko — odezwał się Harry. — Tym razem nawet tego nie ma! Teraz jest gorzej! Nie macie pojęcia, co zrobiłyście!

— Więc musisz temu podołać — powiedziała druga czarownica. — I sprawić, żeby stało się właściwie.

Harry ze wściekłością odwrócił się od nich. Hermiona poszła za nim.

— Naprawdę ci na nim zależy, prawda? — zapytała.

— Oczywiście, że tak, zależy mi na was obu — odrzekł na to, nie patrząc na nią.

— Nie o to mi chodziło — powiedziała. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Harry, w porządku. My... wiesz, Ron i ja nie jesteśmy... to...

— Wracajmy — przerwał jej Harry. Hermiona zabrała rękę.

— Powiemy Ronowi, co nam powiedziały? — zapytała.

— Dumbledore nie powiedział mi wszystkiego — odparł Harry. — Wiedział, że umrę, ale nigdy mi tego nie powiedział. Myślę, że Ron ma prawo o tym wiedzieć. Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego na koniec; myślę, że on też będzie chciał.

— Co masz na myśli, że Dumbledore wiedział?

Harry spojrzał na nią, tak niemożliwie młodą. Oczywiście, że jeszcze jej nie powiedział, co się wydarzyło — dla niej bitwa o Hogwart dopiero się zakończyła.

— Nie mamy teraz na to czasu, ale... zapytaj mnie jutro, kiedy wrócisz do Hogwartu. Wszystko wam opowiem, pamiętam, że to zrobiłem.

Kiwnęła głową.

— Powinniśmy wrócić i pomóc Ronowi przygotować się na Makdufa. Nie zostało mi wiele czasu, mój czasoklik wypali za parę godzin, ale może uda nam się przynajmniej pozbyć medalionu.

Kiedy dotarli do zamku, Rona już nie było w komnacie. Harry biegał po korytarzu, otwierając wszystkie drzwi, aby się upewnić, że tam też go nie znajdą.

— Harry! Spójrz! — zawołała Hermiona z drugiej strony korytarza. Stała przy otwartej okiennicy i wyglądała na zewnątrz.

Ron, Slytherin i Lady Makbet grali w szachy czarodziejów ogromnymi, glinowymi figurami w ogrodzie otoczonym murem.

— Co on robi? — wyszeptał Harry. Hermiona pokręciła głową i starali się nasłuchiwać.

Ron miał głupi, pusty wyraz twarzy i śmiał się dużo, kiedy rozkazywał figurom. Lady Makbet też się śmiała, ale wymuszenie, niemal z przerażeniem, i zerkała nerwowo na Slytherina.

— Dalej, moja droga! — mówił Ron. — Postaraj się! Pokonałem cię już dwa razy!

Slytherin pochylił się do niego i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha z chytrym uśmiechem. Ron zaśmiał się radośnie i klasnął w ręce. Figury na szachownicy poruszyły się, wszystkie jednocześnie, przechodząc przez szachownicę i otaczając Lady Makbet, przypierając ją do muru. Kobieta krzyknęła krótko i zasłoniła dłonią brzuch.

— Już dobrze, moja pani, tylko z tobą igram — oznajmił jowialnie Ron. Uśmiechnęła się na to minimalnie.

— Chciałabym udać się na spoczynek, mój królu — powiedziała. Ron wyglądał na zaskoczonego, po czym spojrzał na Slytherina. Ten pochylił głowę.

— W takim razie proszę, moja droga. Ale ominie cię zabawa. Każę przysłać ci obiad.

Lady Makbet dygnęła i szybko udała się do zamku.

— Wasza Królewska Mość niezrównanie włada nad figurami szachowymi — pochwalił Slytherin.

— Nigdy nie grałem takim zestawem — oznajmił Ron. — Skąd one pochodzą?

— Zostały wykute z glinianego wzgórza, na którym stoi zamek Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Być może dlatego tak słuchają Waszej Wysokości. I dzisiaj jest słonecznie. Nie działają w ciemności.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął Ron.

— O co chodzi Slytherinowi? — zapytała szeptem Hermiona. — Musi wiedzieć, że zamek zostanie zaatakowany, gdy tylko zostanie ogłoszone, że król Dunkan nie żyje! A on sobie gra w grę!

Coś znowu się Harry’emu nie zgadzało, ale machnął na to ręką.

— Musimy ściągnąć z Rona ten medalion — odpowiedział.

— Zmęczyła mnie ta gra — mówił Ron. — Udam się na spoczynek. Niech ktoś przyniesie obiad do moich komnat.

— Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość.

Harry i Hermiona weszli do komnat Rona, aby poczekać w nich na niego.

Ten wkroczył do środka, zrzucając płaszcz i skopując buty.

— Czego chcecie? — zapytał. Harry rzucił się na niego i upadli na łóżko.

— Hej, co się... złaź ze mnie!

— Wybacz, panie, muszę tylko to wziąć... — Harry siłował się z łańcuszkiem na szyi Rona. — Ach! — Upuścił go, kiedy zrobił się wręcz biały z gorąca, parząc mu dłonie.

Hermiona przyłączyła się do bójki, chcąc ściągnąć medalion Ronowi przez głowę, ale łańcuch zacisnął się wokół jego gardła, dusząc go.

— Szybko, Hermiono, zapięcie! — Harry desperacko szarpał medalionem, ignorując ból, podczas gdy Hermiona starała się odpiąć go ręcznie. Ron już miał problemy ze złapaniem tchu.

— Hermiono, UŻYJ MAGII — wrzasnął Harry i w końcu tak zrobiła, a łańcuch wreszcie ustąpił i Harry odrzucił medalion w kąt.

— Co do pieprzonej cholery się właśnie stało? — rzucił Ron spod Harry’ego, pocierając szyję.

Harry zorientował się, że siedzi na nim okrakiem i powoli zszedł z niego.

— Ile pamiętasz z ostatnich paru godzin? — zapytał Harry.

— Slytherin zabił króla, potem ukryliśmy Makbeta... potem, potem TY — wskazał na Hermionę — rzuciłaś na mnie _drętwotę_!

— Musiałam, Ron — odpowiedziała raźnie Hermiona i opowiedziała mu o przeklętym medalionie, Lady Makbet i szachach.

Ron siedział przez moment w ciszy.

— Więc, medalion miał w sobie mój włos, kiedy był horkruksem?

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Stary, gdybyśmy wiedzieli...

— Nie, spoko — przerwał mu Ron. Podszedł do kąta, oderwał kawałek tkaniny ze swojej szaty i ostrożnie owinął w niego medalion, po czym schował do kieszeni. — Niebezpiecznie jest to tutaj zostawić.

— Ron, odnośnie przepowiedni. Musimy ci powiedzieć — zaczął Harry.

— Chodzi o to, że Makbet umrze bez dzieci? — zapytał Ron. — Myślałem o tym. Ale nie wiedziałem o Lady Makbet. To dobre, naprawdę dobre wiadomości. Daje mi większe szanse, nie? W sensie, szanse istnienia.

— Rozpracowałeś to? — zdziwiła się Hermiona.

— Zawsze taka zaskoczona — rzucił w jej stronę, szczerząc się. — I tak ogólnie, przepraszam — mówił do obojga — jeśli kiedykolwiek uratowałem wam życia czy coś. Moje nieistnienie może to nieco rozjebać.

— Spoko, stary — zapewnił go Harry.

— Lepiej zawołajmy Makbeta. Lady Makbet też — oznajmił Ron, wstając. — I zakładam z powrotem moje dżinsy, te legginsy są koszmarne.

Harry przekradł się korytarzem do komnaty, gdzie ukryli Makbeta i delikatnie go obudził. Ten otworzył oczy i potarł je w ten sam sposób, co budzący się Ron.

— Panie, musisz pójść ze mną. Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczny — powiedział Harry. — I gdzie są komnaty twojej żony?

— ...król, czy król jest bezpieczny?

— Król nie żyje, panie. Teraz ty jesteś królem. Ale straże króla rozniosły ostrzeżenie i wszyscy myślą, że to ty go zabiłeś. Musisz pójść ze mną, szybko.

Harry przemycił go do komnaty Rona, a kiedy Hermiona przyprowadziła nową królową, nałożyli wyciszające i obronne zaklęcia na drzwi.

— Okej, musimy się przygotować — zaczął Ron. — Wiemy, że Makduf przybędzie walczyć z Makbetem. Czarownice ci to powiedziały, prawda?

Makbet przytaknął.

— Znamy przepowiednię: Nie tknie Makbeta żaden cios morderczy, póki Las Birnam ku Dunzynańskiemu Wzgórzu nie pójdzie walczyć przeciw niemu.

— Więc musimy upewnić się, że do tego nie dojdzie? — zapytał Harry. — Armia nie przekradnie się do nas, jeśli nie będzie lasu, w którym mogłaby się schować. Tak to pokonamy. — Rozejrzał się po obecnych. — Możemy spalić las.

— Jeśli mógłbym wam to powierzyć — odezwał się Makbet. — Ja pozostanę tutaj i będę bronić mojej żony oraz mojego zamku. Zmierzę się z Makdufem na moich własnych warunkach.

— Tak, Wasza Wysokość — odpowiedział Ron. — Ale Slytherin nadal wierzy, że ma nad tobą władzę, nie może go tu być, jest zbyt niebezpieczny.

— Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć... jesteście pewni, nie mylicie się? Być może używa magii, żeby mnie bronić. Król w końcu próbował mnie zabić.

— Mój królu, widziałam to na własne oczy — oznajmiła Lady Makbet. — Nie byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie, ominął cię cios króla. Ale on i tak go zabił. Potem... groził mi. Obawiałam się o nasze dziecko. Nie wiedziałam, czy mi uwierzysz.

— A ja słyszałem klątwę, jaką na ciebie rzucił. No, na Rona. W tym też nie było dobrych intencji — dodał Harry.

Makbet uniósł brodę i wstał. Zaoferował Ronowi swój miecz.

— Zmierzmy się z tym razem.

— Wystarczy mi moja różdżka, jeśli to nie czyni ci różnicy — powiedział Ron. Makbet kiwnął głową.

Razem zeszli po schodach, ramię w ramię, z Harrym i Hermioną po bokach.

— Przyprowadźcie mi Slytherina — rozkazał Makbet strażnikowi, ale Slytherin już się do nich zbliżał, ze wściekłością na twarzy.

— Co to za zdrada? Kim jest ten człowiek?

— Pamiętaj, do kogo się zwracasz, Slytherinie — ostrzegł złowrogo Makbet. Ale Slytherin go zignorował.

— Ty — zwrócił się do Harry’ego. — Jesteś czarodziejem! Ty to zrobiłeś! Czego użyłeś? Eliksiru wielosokowego?

— A co ty wiesz o eliksirach, panie? Skoro mówiłeś, że jesteś tylko politykiem? — zapytał Makbet. Przywołał straże. — Zabierzcie go. Jest winny zdrady stanu.

— Nie! — krzyknął Slytherin. Ruchem różdżki odrzucił straże na ściany. Uniósł rękę i patrząc prosto na króla, zaczął mówić w mowie węży: — _Zabij ludzi, którzy zatruwają cię przeciwko mnie. Oni cię zdradzili. Zabij ich wszystkich..._

Ron odchrząknął.

— Tego szukasz? — Uniósł odbijający światło medalion za łańcuch.

Slytherin wyglądał na przerażonego.

— Taa, pieprzona, stara jaszczurko, wszystko wiemy.

— Straże! — zawołał ponownie Makbet.

— Nie pokonasz przepowiedni beze mnie, głupcze — syknął Slytherin. — Mogliśmy razem władać tym królestwem latami. Teraz wszyscy umrzecie. — Zanim strażnicy mogli go dosięgnąć, aportował się.

Makbet zaśmiał się.

— Jałowe groźby — powiedział.

— Wasza Królewska Mość nie powinien odrzucać tego, do czego on jest zdolny — odezwała się Hermiona. — Nie obawia się czarnej magii, o tym już wiemy. — Odwróciła się do Rona. — Myślę, że na mnie czas, przykro mi.

— Nie musi ci być przykro, musisz wracać, nie chcę, żebyś tu utknęła — odpowiedział Ron i zwrócił się do Makbeta: — Poradzimy sobie z lasem, jeśli zapewnisz bezpieczeństwo Lady Makbet.

— Zabarykadujemy się na noc w buduarze Lady Makbet — odpowiedział. — Makduf nie dotrze tu przed świtem, a kiedy się zjawi, będę gotowy.

Ron pokiwał głową i chwycił Hermionę za rękę. Cała trójka aportowała się znowu do lasu.

Hermiona wyciągnęła książkę Roweny z kieszeni.

— Czasoklik wypali w każdej chwili — zwrócił się do niej Ron — ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Wiem, ja też — zgodziła się. Owinął rękę wokół jej ramion i odeszli.

Harry siedział na przewalonym pniu, nerwowo czekając, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona żegnali się. Żałował, że z nimi poszedł. Byli zanurzeni w rozmowie, głowa przy głowie i chociaż nie słyszał, o czym mówili, to Hermiona trzymała mocno jego dłoń. Musiały minąć godziny, kiedy w końcu uściskali się i Hermiona podeszła do Harry’ego, zostawiając Rona patrzącego w przestrzeń. Przytuliła go mocno i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

— Naprawdę muszę iść, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Wiesz, o czym zaczęłam mówić wcześniej. O troszczeniu się o Rona.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Nie... czekaj. Okej Harry, nie złość się, ale myślę, że jesteś w nim zakochany — mówiła.

Harry gapił się na nią.

— Wiem, już mi to powiedziałaś — odpowiedział.

— Naprawdę?

— No, jeszcze nie, ale powiesz.

— Och — odrzekła na to. — I co ty na to?

— Zezłościłem się na ciebie i wszystkiemu zaprzeczyłem.

— Hmm — mruknęła.

— Ale — dodał po chwili — masz rację. Jestem. Naprawdę, naprawdę mocno. I nie wiem, co z tym kurwa zrobić. I czuję się gównianie, rozmawiając o tym z tobą, bo też jesteś w nim zakochana. Nawet mimo tego, że potem nie jesteś, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo to pewnie ostatni raz, kiedy cię widzę.

— Och, _Harry_ — przerwała mu delikatnie. — Ty idioto. Nie jesteśmy razem, to jest... cóż. Musisz porozmawiać z Ronem. Obiecaj mi.

— To też wcześniej mówiłaś — oznajmił. — Nie mów mu nic.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

— Okej, dobra. Ale sześć lat zajęło Ronowi zaproszenie mnie na randkę, może wolałbyś go trochę pospieszyć. Zwłaszcza, że wisi nad nami groźba śmierci.

Harry wręcz się opluł.

— On nie ma zamiaru zaprosić... o czym ty kurwa... on nigdy nie...

— Ron! — zawołała go Hermiona. Harry zamarł, ale uścisnęła pocieszającą jego rękę. — Nie martw się — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła do Rona. — Mam nadzieję, że wam się uda. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przeżyjemy — oznajmiła. — Czasoklik się wypala, muszę iść.

Ron podszedł i rozchylił ramiona. Hermiona uściskała go.

— Pamiętaj, co powiedziałam — odezwała się jeszcze. Przytaknął. Spojrzała na Harry’ego i ten również pokiwał głową. — I oddajcie książkę Rowenie, albo wszystko znowu się pokręci. — Pocałowała ich w policzki, uśmiechnęła się, dotknęła czasoklik i zniknęła.

Ron i Harry stali przez chwilę w ciszy, aż Ron nagle pochylił się i usiadł na trawie, krzywiąc się.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Harry.

— Coś dziwnego...

— Do cholery jasnej, Ron, co?

Spojrzał desperacko na Harry’ego.

— Chyba właśnie odzyskałem dziewictwo — powiedział.

— Twoje... AŁ! — wrzasnął Harry, przyłączając się do Rona na ziemi. — Dlaczego kurwa _moje_ też wróciło? Co Hermiona nagadała Ginny?

— Nie wiem... kurwa, nigdy bym nie pomyślał...

— Kumasz, jakimi przez to jesteśmy leszczami? _Na pewno_ jesteśmy teraz ostatnimi z naszego roku, którzy przestali być prawiczkami!

— Czekaj, znowu mi przepadło... to... — Jego oczy zamgliły się.

Harry poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie; na pewno nie był już prawiczkiem, ale z kim...

Spojrzał na Rona.

Ron patrzył na niego.

— TERRY BOOT? — wrzasnęli jednocześnie.

— Że co... on... nas obu? — wydusił Harry.

— On jest... jest... pozbawiaczem dziewictwa! — oznajmił Ron, całkowicie wściekły. Spojrzał znowu na Harry’ego. — Naprawdę z nim?

— Tja. Chciałem mieć już to za sobą, wiesz?

Ron pokiwał głową.

— No. I jest miły, Terry.

— No.

Siedzieli w ciszy.

Harry znowu się odezwał.

— Więc obaj jesteśmy...

— Gejami. No.

Harry miał mętlik w głowie. _Ron był gejem_.

Było to rewelacją, a jednocześnie czymś, co zawsze wiedział. Nowe wspomnienia rozbłyskały w jego głowie, nakładając się na te starsze, Rona z Hermioną i siebie samego z Ginny; Rona ujawniającego się, Rona idącego do domu z Terrym, Rona rozchwytywanego, ale i siebie samego, jak podsłuchał czarodzieja w pracy w łazience, rozmawiającego z kumplem o niesamowitym seksie, jaki uprawiał z Ronem, siebie samego, jak przelizał się po pijaku z zagranicznym graczem quidditcha, Hermiony mówiącej mu wciąż i wciąż od nowa, żeby po prostu powiedział Ronowi, co do niego czuje...

— Dziwne, że przespałem się z Terrym i tyle — odezwał się Ron. — Zawsze myślałem, że zostanę z osobą, z którą stracę dziewictwo. To jakby tradycja w rodzinie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

— Ja pomyślałem, że dzięki niemu będę w tym lepszy. Żebym był dobry, kiedy _my_ to zrobimy — powiedział, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi.

Oczy Rona były szeroko otwarte. Przełknął i odwrócił się do niego.

— Co?

— Powiedziałem, że jeśli _my_ mielibyśmy to kiedykolwiek zrobić, to chciałbym być w tym dobry — powtórzył. Zmusił się do spojrzenia Ronowi prosto w oczy. — Ponieważ kochałem się w tobie od jakichś, no nie wiem, dwóch lat. Przynajmniej.

Ron chwycił go za przedramię i przyglądał mu się uważnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Myślę, że słyszałeś — odpowiedział Harry. Nie miał już nic do stracenia.

Ron opuścił głowę i spojrzał na ziemię. Harry usłyszał zaczątki śmiechu.

— Pierdolę to, nie będę tu siedział, kiedy będziesz się ze mnie wyśmiewał — ogłosił, szarpiąc rękę, żeby się uwolnić.

Ron uniósł głowę.

— Nie śmiałem... Harry. Spójrz na mnie.

Przyciągnął go bliżej.

Harry spojrzał.

Twarz Rona była rozjaśniona niczym promień słońca. Jak...

— Romilda Vane — wyrwało się Harry’emu.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Ron, a słońce zaszło za chmurą. — Jestem Ron. Ron Weasley. Och stary, nie mów mi, że jesteś pod wpływem jakiegoś eliksiru miłości?

— Nie! Nie, Ron, wiem, że jesteś Ronem, ja... wyglądasz, jak wtedy, kiedy Romilda Vane...

— Och, tja. Kiedy Romilda Vane sprawiła, że wyglądałem, jakbym był zakochany?

Harry przytaknął. Znowu zabrakło słów.

— Cóż, przynajmniej to jej wyszło dobrze. Znaczy to, że tak wyglądam, kiedy jestem...

— Jesteś...

— No.

— Dobra.       

— W tobie, tak nawiasem — dodał Ron.

Harry spojrzał na niego, czując uśmiech w kąciku ust.

Ron odetchnął i uśmiechnął się.

— Cóż. Ja pierdolę.

Obaj zaczęli chichotać. Ron przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej. Przysunął do niego twarz i wymamrotał:

— Przestań się śmiać, ty...

A Harry przestał, bo w końcu, _w końcu_ , to się stało.

Ron go pocałował, na początku delikatnie, potem z większym naciskiem, przesuwając dłoń na kark Harry’ego i przysuwając go bliżej. Ich pierwsze pocałunki były subtelne, pozwalające zorientować się, że tak, to się dzieje naprawdę, pozwalające dopasować jedno ciało do drugiego; zatrzymując się, aby spojrzeć, aby pocałować szczękę, szyję, ucho, palce.

Zapach Rona, jego smak i gorąco ciała uderzyły Harry’emu do głowy. Ron pogłębił ich pocałunek, wsuwając język do ust przyjaciela, który rozchylił je od razu. Harry jęknął, przez co Ron jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek, przesuwając język po jego zębach, przygryzając wargi. Całowali się tak, aż Harry zrobił się wręcz niezdarny, z twardym penisem w dżinsach. Ron jęknął i pchnął go na ziemię, układając się na nim i wciskając kolano między jego nogi.

— Ron — wydusił Harry. — Jezu, jesteś... — Wygiął się do niego, napierając erekcją na udo Rona, jęcząc w jego usta z rozkoszy. Gdy się tak o siebie ocierali, Harry starał się czuć jak najwięcej ciała i gorąca przyjaciela, wszystko razem.

— Harry, proszę... muszę... — Ron pchnął biodrami w dół, złapał Harry’ego za włosy i przyciągnął jego głowę, aby go pocałować. Ręce Harry’ego dotarły do paska Rona, potem rozporka, otwierając guziki. Rudzielec jęczał niezrozumiale w jego szyję, kiedy Harry wsuwał dłoń w jego spodnie, pocierając dłonią penis uwięziony w bieliźnie.

— _Boże_ , Harry — wykrztusił Ron, napierając na niego mocniej. — To jest...

— Ron — wymamrotał brunet, poruszając szybciej dłonią i podgryzając skórę na szyi przyjaciela. — Czego chcesz? Co mam zrobić? Powiedz mi.

— Chcę... kurwa... po prostu nie przestawaj... och Harry, och _Jezu_ , nie przestawaj kurwa. — Ron jęknął w usta Harry’ego, kiedy ten przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, podgryzając jego wargi.

— Powiedz mi, Ron, a to zrobię — odezwał się Harry.

— Chcę... twojej ręki na moim penisie. Ściskającej go. Proszę, Harry, proszę... nie mogę... — Ron zaczął mówić nieskładnie, napierając na rękę przyjaciela. Ten nadal nie wsuwał jej pod bieliznę.

— Jesteś taki... kurwa, jestem blisko... ja... — Ron pchnął mocno do przodu. Harry całował jego jęki, upijając się podnieceniem rudzielca.

— O kurwa — wyjęczał Ron — och, o _kurwa_ , zaraz... — Napierał na Harry’ego zapamiętale, po czym upadł obok, drżąc i dysząc w jego szyję.

Harry właśnie sprawił, że Ron Weasley doszedł w gacie.

Nie miał czasu, żeby pomyśleć coś więcej, bo Ron znowu go pocałował; były to wspaniałe, głębokie, mokre pocałunki. Ręka Rona była na jego pasku, potem w dżinsach i Harry słyszał, jak z jego ust wydobywają się błagania, kiedy Ron zsunął jego bokserki i owinął dłoń wokół jego penisa. Harry wyginał się do niego, twardy, kiedy Ron obciągnął mu, raz, drugi, trzeci, i doszedł z krzykiem.

Leżeli chwilę, nic nie mówiąc, przerywając ciszę jedynie westchnięciami. W końcu będą musieli wstać, oczyścić się i znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Ale nie teraz, nie z ręką Rona przerzuconą przez pierś Harry’ego i jego spuchniętymi od pocałunków, rozchylonymi ustami. Jeszcze nie teraz.

— Ron... — Harry dźgnął go łokciem. Ten poruszył się i przeciągnął. — Wybacz, stary, ale musimy załatwić parę spraw.

— Tja, priorytety, muszę znaleźć jakąś czystą bieliznę — powiedział Ron, szczerząc się do Harry’ego, który się zarumienił. — Nie to, że narzekam — dodał. — Właściwie to coś spróbuję... — Wsunął różdżkę w dżinsy. — _Chłoszczyść_. Hej, to działa!

Przewrócił Harry’ego na plecy i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

— Hej! — zaprotestował brunet. — Sam mogę to zrobić! — Ale nie chciało mu się za bardzo wykręcać, kiedy Ron go oczyścił. I na pewno nie chciał się wykręcać, kiedy przyjaciel pochylił się i go pocałował.

Ron zszedł z Harry’ego i pomógł mu wstać.

— Dobra, musimy się zbierać. — Rozejrzał się po lesie. — Możemy... czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby to tylko _wyglądało_ , jak pożar? Żeby żołnierze bali się podejść? Nie czuję się dobrze z podpalaniem lasu.

— Moglibyśmy użyć _incendio_ , a potem zaklęcia zamrażającego płomienie, żeby pożar się nie rozprzestrzenił — zaproponował po przemyśleniu Harry.

— Spróbujmy.

Ron rzucił _incendio_ , a Harry drugie zaklęcie. Płomienie lizały drzewa, las zaczął się palić, ale drzewa nie płonęły.

Ron ukucnął i położył dłoń do ziemi.

— Coś się zbliża — oświadczył. — Czuję to. — Harry kucnął obok i poczuł wibracje ziemi.

Nie zobaczyli nic na horyzoncie, aż Ron w końcu złapał ramię Harry’ego i wskazał chmurę kurzu unoszącą się nad szczytem wzgórza. Kurz unoszący się przez podróżującą armię.

Setki mężczyzn schodziły ze wzgórza, kiedy Ron i Harry zaczynali biec. Nadchodzący poruszali się z nadludzką szybkością.

— Skąd oni się biorą? Makbet powiedział, że Makduf nie dotrze tu przed rankiem! — zawołał Harry, oddychając ciężej przez dym. — Czym oni są? Poruszają się kurewsko szybko.

Na czele pochodu szła na nich wysoka postać odziana w zieleń.

— To Slytherin.

— Las Birnam ku Dunzynańskiemu Wzgórzu — powiedział do siebie Ron, po czym zatrzymał się. Zamknął oczy, blednąc pod piegami.

— O co ci teraz kurwa chodzi?

— Nie zrobił szachów dla Makbeta, zrobił całą armię. Harry, to armia zrobiona z gliny, z Dunzynańskiego Wzgórza. Lasu nie ma, więc idzie na nas wzgórze. Figury szachowe. Atakują.

Slytherin trzymał różdżkę przy swoim gardle, a jego głos niósł się po dolinie.

— Stworzyłem ci armię — mówił. — I byłaby ona na twoje rozkazy. Ale teraz jest moja..

Harry’emu ledwo co udało się zerknąć przez ramię, kiedy pierwsza figura z gliny stała się całkowicie widoczna ponad kurzem i dymem. Ron złapał go za rękę.

— Nie możemy się rozdzielić, trzymaj się, trzymaj się! — powiedział i przyspieszył. Harry wytężał mięśnie nóg, aby wytrzymać z tempem Rona. — Za parę minut zachodzi słońce, nie mogą z nami walczyć po ciemku, musimy wrócić do zamku! — dodał Ron. Słońce zachodziło powoli, tworząc okropną, czerwoną i pomarańczową poświatę nad płonącym lasem, który nadal ich otaczał. Jakoś odnaleźli swoje miotły, jakoś Harry poprowadził ich przez dym, ponad murami, do schronienia. Armia była za nimi, kierując się do fosy.

— Most zwodzony! — krzyknął Harry.

— _Colloportus!_ — rzucił Ron i most zamknął się. Wbiegli do zamku i zatrzasnęli drzwi, zanim nie upadli, dysząc. Zsuwając się na podłogę, nie mogli złapać powietrza, aby się odezwać.

Słońce powoli zaszło. Na zewnątrz tysiące żołnierzy z gliny zamarło jak pomniki.

— Harry — zaczął po chwili Ron, patrząc na niego znad przepoconych włosów — to tyle? Pokonaliśmy przepowiednię?

— Ron...

— Będę żyć?

Harry nie mógł znieść widoku nadziei w oczach Rona. Bo wiedział, że przepowiednie tak nie działają.

Przepowiednie były okrutne.

Harry pochylił się i pocałował go, bo tylko w ten sposób mógł przekazać przyjacielowi bez słów, że umrze. A kiedy Ron oddał pocałunek, było pewne, że już to wie.

Przez chwilę właśnie tak się całowali; delikatne, desperackie pocałunki, myśląc o każdym jako o ostatnim, dopóki nie oparli się czołami. Harry chwycił dłoń Rona.

— Nie musimy nic robić do rana, prawda? — zapytał Ron. — Nic się nie zmieni.

Harry pokręcił głową.

Rudzielec objął go ramieniem, na którym Harry położył głowę, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Zadrżał. Spocona koszulka przylgnęła mu do ciała i poczuł chłód płyt kamiennych. Ron również się poruszył, przeciągając się.

— Znajdziemy jakieś miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy się porządnie przespać? Możemy użyć pustej komnaty — zaproponował Harry.

Ron pokiwał głową. Był biały jak kreda i niewyspany, i Harry po prostu chciał trzymać go na zawsze w ramionach.

— No chodź — powiedział zamiast tego, wyciągając rękę i prowadząc Rona na klatkę schodową.

Znaleźli pomieszczenie wyglądające na pokój jakiegoś strażnika; z posłanym łóżkiem, zaśmiecone częściami zbroi, ale ocieplone przez umierający już w kominku ogień. Harry użył zaklęć niewerbalnych, aby dołożyć do ognia i zamknąć drzwi. Skopał buty i rozejrzał się. Ron mu się przyglądał.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Harry.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu... ty. Lubię patrzeć, jak coś robisz. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i potarł twarz dłonią. — Już nawet nie wiem, o czym mówię.

Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę i zatrzymał się. _Chciał_ Rona tak bardzo, że czuł to pragnienie w brzuchu i penisie, ale rudzielec był teraz tak podatny na zranienie, że Harry nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć. Ron spojrzał na niego, oddychając ciężej. Jeden oddech, dwa, trzy.

Żaden się nie poruszył.

Nagle Ron się zbliżył i pocałował go z taką siłą, że samoistnie przesunął okulary Harry’ego w górę, a ten zajęczał, chwytając przyjaciela, gdzie tylko był w stanie.

Ron obejmował go i całował coraz mocniej, wsuwając kolano między nogi Harry’ego. Brunet nigdy nie zrobił się tak twardy w tak szybkim tempie, kiedy ocierał się o zaoferowane udo. Jęknął, kiedy Ron go puścił i zaczął szarpać się z jego koszulką. Przesunął swoimi dużymi, szorstkimi dłońmi w górę i w dół po plecach Harry’ego, potem na przód i wsunął je nieco pod spodnie, gdzie penis Harry’ego zaczynał wystawać.

— Ściągnij ten pieprzony pas... — wymamrotał Ron w szyję Harry’ego, ściągając przy tym swoją własną koszulkę. Harry spróbował posłuchać przyjaciela, ale po trzech nieudanych próbach i wielu przekleństwach, podczas których nie był w stanie odciągnąć oczu od ciała przyjaciela, Ron przeciął pasek zaklęciem.

Harry rozpiął zamek spodni z trudem, bo pożądanie zmniejszyło jego koordynację ruchową. Ron nie mógł już dłużej czekać i zaciągnął go za dżinsy na łóżko, upadając na niego, ocierając się, całując i liżąc Harry’ego bez przerwy.

— Musimy... ściągnąć te cholerne ubrania... — powiedział Harry, wyginając się do Rona, wywołując u niego jęk zadowolenia.

— Ja pierdolę, Harry, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa — wyrzucił. Udało mu się zerwać swoje dżinsy i buty jednym ruchem, a spodnie Harry’ego zsunąć do kolan. Ten powiercił się i skopał je do końca. Leżał na łóżku, dysząc.

Ron spojrzał na przyjaciela, pięknego, nagiego i twardego, i uśmiechnął się.

— Czego byś chciał? — zapytał.

— Proszę — odpowiedział Harry, głowę mając zamgloną pożądaniem i czując, jak jego penis cieknie bez najmniejszego dotyku. Miał lata do zastanowienia się, co by chciał od Rona, i była na to pytanie tylko jedna odpowiedź. — Po prostu ciebie. Wszędzie.

— Gdzie? — zapytał Ron, owijając dłoń wokół penisa Harry’ego i drażniąc główkę kciukiem.

— O kurwa, proszę... w ustach. Chcę ciebie w moich ustach.

— Przesuń się w górę.

Harry przesunął się tak, że jego plecy uderzyły w zagłówek. Ron uklęknął na nim okrakiem, dotykając swoją erekcją warg Harry’ego. Ten złapał biodra przyjaciela i zaczął lizać go wzdłuż całej długości penisa; powolne, drażniące liźnięcia doprowadziły Rona do jęczenia i wplątania palców we włosach Harry’ego. Ten trzymał jego biodra mocno, powstrzymując je od ruchu, kontrolując rytm.

— Ty bezczelny draniu — odezwał się Ron. — O nie–nie. Ja tu dowodzę. — Złapał nadgarstki Harry’ego w jedną dłoń i z uśmiechem przytrzymał je za jego głową.

Nikt nigdy tego z Harrym nie zrobił.

Nigdy nie był tak podniecony.

— Ron — wyjęczał. — O boże, to jest... nie puszczaj mnie. Pozwól mi cię ssać. _Proszę_.

Pochylił się do przodu i postarał się wziąć w usta jak największą część penisa Rona, ssąc wokół niego i pozwalając, aby Ron pchnął biodrami.

Rudzielec sięgnął wolną ręka do tyłu i owinął ją wokół penisa Harry’ego ten jęknął wokół erekcji Rona, ale nie przestawał go ssać, kiedy przyjaciel powoli i nieubłaganie gładził go.

— Kurwa. Harry — rzucił Ron. — Szkoda, że nie możesz siebie zobaczyć. Sprawiasz, że robię się taki twardy.

Zacisnął uchwyt na penisie Harry’ego i przyspieszył ruchy dłoni.

— Chcesz dojść? — zapytał Ron, pchając trochę głębiej w usta Harry’ego i ściskając mocniej jego nadgarstki. Harry pchnął biodra w górę, w rękę Rona, chcąc, aby ten zrozumiał nieme _tak, tak proszę_. Był tak kurewsko twardy, jego jądra napięte, i nigdy w życiu nie chciał czegoś tak bardzo. — Jeszcze nie — dodał Ron. — Chcę dłużej używać twoich ust.

Harry jęczał już tylko, a Ron pieprzył jego usta powolnymi pchnięciami, dysząc. Poruszał ręką na penisie Harry’ego flegmatycznymi ruchami, nie pozwalając mu na orgazm. Harry wręcz _umarłby_ , żeby tylko móc dojść, ale nie mógł się ruszyć ani błagać, bo Ron wypełniał mu usta. Nigdy tak się nie czuł, z nikim; całkowicie zdesperowany i pragnący, rozpadający się.

Pchał w dłoń Rona coraz szybciej, starając się zdobyć jak najwięcej dotyku, nie mogąc wytrzymać ani sekundy dłużej, niemal płacząc. Ron zwolnił do drażniącego tempa nie do zniesienia, przez co Harry jęczał i wił się wokół jego ręki.

— Ssij mocniej, to pozwolę ci dojść — oznajmił Ron i Harry posłuchał, ssąc, liżąc, przełykając. Ron w końcu ustąpił, zaciskając na nim dłoń i obciągając go szybko i mocno. Harry doszedł, z ustami nadal wokół niego.

Ron wysunął się, a Harry opadł na poduszki.

— O ja pierdolę — wydusił w końcu. Ron wyszczerzył się do niego i uwolnił jego ręce.

— Tak myślałem, że ci się spodoba — powiedział. — Tylko szkoda, że nie słyszałem, jak błagasz.

Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

— Ron, ty nie...

— Wiem. Ale mogę sam skończyć...

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Walić to. Powiedziałem ci, że chcę cię we mnie. Wszędzie.

— Jezu, Harry, jesteś niemożliwy — skomentował Ron, całując go mocno. — Bo jebnę, dlaczego nie robiliśmy tego od lat?

— Bo jesteśmy naprawdę, _naprawdę_ głupi — odpowiedział Harry, przesuwając kciuk po główce penisa Rona. Chwycił jego rękę i possał jeden jej palec. — Wsadź go we mnie, Ron. Proszę.

Ron rozszerzył oczy, kiedy Harry skierował jego rękę i ten palec do swojego tyłka.

— Harry, jesteś pewny? Robiłeś to już kiedyś?

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Tak, trochę. Ty... Terry nigdy z tobą...?

— No. Cóż, ja Terry’ego. I innych facetów. Ale...

— Ja tylko... palce. Ale jest dobrze. Znaczy, to _ty_. Więc chcę... chcę wszystkiego. No i… — dodał — obejrzałem _w chuj_ dużo pornosów.

Ron wyszczerzył się.

— Okej. Nie jestem wyposażony jak tamci faceci, no i nie mamy odpowiedniej muzyki, ale…

Harry też się uśmiechnął.

— Mogę wykonywać odgłosy dżungli, jeśli chcesz, lub…

Ron odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się.

— No, tego też widziałem. — Sięgnął różdżkę i wyczarował na swojej dłoni nawilżacz. — Połóż się, Harry — poprosił.

Harry posłuchał, przyglądając się, jak Ron szturcha jego kolana.

— Rozchyl je bardziej — powiedział, rozprowadzając lubrykant wokół dziurki Harry’ego. O kurwa. Wciągnął powietrze, kiedy Ron wsunął w niego palec.

— Postaraj się zrelaksować — odezwał się Ron. — I powiedz, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, żebym się zatrzymał.

Pochylając się do Harry’ego i całując go, rudzielec zaczął powoli ruszać palcem. Harry zaczął poruszać się razem z nim, pragnąć więcej.

— Ron — wykrztusił. — Włóż kolejny. Proszę.

Roz zagryzł swoją wargę i wsunął w niego kolejny palec. Harry odetchnął.

— W porządku? — zapytał Ron.

— Wspaniale, kurwa — wydyszał Harry, czując, jak jego penis znowu twardnieje. Bardziej rozszerzył nogi, chcąc pełniej czuć palce Rona.

— Więcej?

— Proszę… tak, nie przestawaj… to jest… och… — Harry nie mógł się wysłowić, kiedy Ron wciskał w niego swoje długie palce, zginając je i okręcając. Harry zaczął pieprzyć się na tych palcach.

— Harry, Jezu, spójrz na siebie — jęknął Ron w jego szyję. — Jestem dla ciebie taki twardy.

— Ron… proszę…

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał Ron, wyciągając z niego palce, zostawiając go otwartego, mokrego i z pragnieniem bycia znowu wypełnionym.

— _Proszę_ , proszę, chcę ciebie, we mnie, teraz. O boże, proszę, teraz.

Ron klęknął między jego nogami i przycisnął czubek swojego penisa do dziurki Harry’ego. Ten nie mógł się doczekać, więc pchnął w jego stronę.

— _Boże_ , Harry… — Ron musiał odetchnąć, zanim wsunął się w niego. — Czy… dobrze? — wykrztusił, chociaż rumieniec przyjemności rozlał się po jego ciele i obaj byli pokryci potem, a Harry wiedział, że Ron starał się go po prostu nie wpieprzyć w materac.

Rudzielec trzymał się bioder przyjaciela, oddychając głęboko, aby się uspokoić, przez co jego brzuch drgał.

— Chcesz więcej? — Pochylił się i polizał szyję Harry’ego powoli, prowokująco. — Chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył? — wyszeptał mu do ucha.

— Proszę — odparł Harry, wyginając plecy. — O boże, Ron, proszę… pieprz mnie.

Ron zaczął powoli pchać biodrami i Harry zajęczał z przyjemności, łapiąc pościel w dłonie. Miał w sobie właśnie całego penisa Rona.

— O Chryste… muszę zwolnić… dojdę za szybko — wyrzucił Ron, owijając dłoń wokół erekcji Harry’ego.

Harry spiął każdy mięsień w swoim ciele, gdy tak patrzył, jak Ron go pieprzy, a ten również się przyglądał, jak pieprzy Harry’ego, poruszając rytmicznie ręką po jego penisie. Pot spływał do oczu Harry’ego i okulary wbijały mu się w skórę.

— Nie mogę… — udało mu się wykrztusić, kiedy starał się je ściągnąć, ale Ron zatrzymał go.

— Nie. Zostaw. Lubię je.

Podjarało to Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej, bo Ron pragnął Harry’ego takim, jakim jest. Wygiął się w stronę jego ręki, na co rudzielec jęknął i zaczął mocniej poruszać biodrami. Mokre włosy przyklejały mu się do czoła.

Ron już nie mógł się powstrzymać i pieprzył go mocno, a Harry czuł zbliżający się drugi orgazm, którego nie starał się powstrzymać, nawet nie dałby rady, gdyby chciał. Ron miał odrzuconą głowę do tyłu, rozchylone usta i wypełniał go swoim penisem.

— Ron… nie mogę… ty… _kurwa_.

I Harry pozwolił sobie zatopić się w przyjemności, wytryskując między nich i zaciskając mięśnie wokół Rona.

— Harry — jęknął Ron, zatrzymując się głęboko w nim — …jesteś taki ciasny, ja zaraz… — trzymał ramiona Harry’ego i starał się wejść w niego głębiej — ja zaraz… o kurwa, _kurwa_.

Doszedł w Harrym, drżąc, odrzucając głowę bardziej do tyłu. Brunet owinął ramiona wokół jego spoconej szyi i przyciągnął go na siebie, całując i głaszcząc. Leżeli tak, dysząc, aż penis Rona wysunął się z Harry’ego.

— To było… — zaczął Ron.

— Nieprawdopodobne — skończył Harry.

— Tobie też poszło nieźle — dodał Ron, nadal uspokajając oddech. — Muszę… zamknąć oczy na chwilę.

I zasnął.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i również pozwolił sobie na sen.

Obudzili się, kiedy w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. Harry zamrugał, otwierając oczy i zakładając okulary, spojrzał na Rona w świetle poranka. Ten karmazynowy, wysoki, złotowłosy. Ron zatrzepotał rzęsami i otworzył oczy.

— Jest jutro — odezwał się.

— Tja.

Przez chwilę Ron nic nie mówił.

— Miałem niejako nadzieję, że nie nadejdzie. Że nasz seks był taki niesamowity, ze namieszał w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Był bardzo… epicki.

Ron usiadł.

— Boję się, Harry — przyznał, nie patrząc na niego.

Harry położył rękę na jego plecach.

— My mamy łatwe zadanie. Makbet musi pokonać Makdufa. My tylko musimy jakoś pokonać setki niezniszczalnych figur z gliny, których nie można zabić.

— Ach, no, skoro tak mówisz — skomentował Ron i uśmiechnął się do niego. Ten uśmiech zniknął, kiedy rudzielec wstał i zobaczył nieruchomą armię otaczającą zamek.

— Ty pewnie wiesz, jakie to uczucie — rzucił.

Harry pokiwał głową i stanął za nim, obejmując go i kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu.

— Co było najgorsze?

— Jak musieliście myśleć, że nie żyję, nawet przez te parę minut — odpowiedział Harry. — Słysząc ciebie, Hermoinę, Ginny, to było… Ron? Wszystko w porządku?

Ron zbladł i usiadł szybko na parapecie.

— Wybacz… kiedy myślę o tamtej nocy, to czasami mi się wydaje, jakby to się działo na nowo. Daj mi chwilę. — Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy, zakrywając oczy. Harry nadal widział pot na jego czole i Ron wydał się nagle taki wątły, że brunet pochylił się i objął go, czując delikatne drżenie ciała przyjaciela.

Ron odetchnął i Harry go wypuścił, stając przed nim i chwytając go za ręce, odsłaniając twarz rudzielca. Ron przez chwilę miał spuszczoną głowę, aż w końcu spojrzał na Harry’ego.

— Kiedy zobaczyłem twoje ciało… to wszystko zmieniło — przyznał w końcu. — Ponieważ wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że czasami najgorsza rzecz, o jakiej możesz pomyśleć, może się wydarzyć. Zawsze się myśli, że nie, nie może; takie rzeczy przydarzają się innym ludziom, ale nie mi. Osoba, którą kochasz najbardziej ze wszystkich nie może umrzeć. Ale tak się stało i nikt… nikt nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Chciałem do mamy, naprawdę.— Urwał i uśmiechnął się słabo. — Ale Fred nie żył i nie mogłem od niej nic oczekiwać. To było… — Znowu urwał, potrząsnął głową i pocałował Harry’ego. — Cieszę się, że tym razem to ja, nie ty. Nie mógłbym przechodzić tego jeszcze raz. I… — potrząsnął lekko przyjaciela — nie _opłakuj_ mnie. Nie bądź jak George. Po śmierci Freda wydawało się, że George zniknął i nie wrócił. Ledwie można go poznać. Jakby to, że ma nas, mu nie wystarczało. To Fred umarł, ale straciliśmy ich obu.

— Nawet nie wiesz, o co prosisz — wykrztusił Harry. — Na litość boską, Ron, moje serce zostanie kurwa złamane.

— Nie pozwól, aby inni myśleli, że nie zależy ci na nich. Nie chcę, abyś żył, ale nie był sobą. Chcę, żebyś był Harrym. Osobą, którą kocham. Bo inaczej to nie ma sensu.

Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko potrząsnął głową.

— No i oczekuję ołtarzyka — kontynuował Ron — nad twoim łóżkiem. Z moim naprawdę dobrym zdjęciem i plakietką, a na niej coś w stylu „najlepszy numerek, jaki zaliczyłem”. No wiesz, coś ze smakiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, pocierając dłonią mokre oczy.

— Naprawdę jesteś szalony — oznajmił.

Ron wyszczerzył się.

— No, wczoraj mówiłeś coś innego, stary. Pamiętam słowa „niesamowity”, i „nieprawdopodobny”, i…

— Tak, tak. — Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Powinniśmy załatwić ci taką? — zapytał, wskazując na zbroję w kącie.

— Jeśli uważasz, że pomoże — odparł Ron. Podniósł kolczugę i założył ją przez głowę. — To waży pieprzoną tonę.

Harry trzymał napierśnik, rękawice i hełm. Rozwikłanie, jak co się zakłada trochę im zajęło, kiedy musieli używać drżących rąk, ale w końcu im się udało. Ron chował do pochwy miecz, który Harry mu dał „na wszelki wypadek”, kiedy pierwsze promienie słoneczne zaczęły pojawiać się na horyzoncie.

Armia rozbudziła się z rykiem.

Ron zamknął oczy.

Kiedy je otworzył, wszelkie oznaki strachu zniknęły. Wyglądał ponuro i zdeterminowanie. I na złego.

Ten Gniewny Karmazynowy.

Rozległ się odgłos uderzenia tarana w most zwodzony.

— Palec mnie świerzbi, to dowodzi, że jakiś potwór tu nadchodzi — zacytował Ron. — Chodźmy.

Harry poszedł za nim, samemu też mając kolczugę, bo Ron nalegał. Wyszli z zamku razem ze strażnikami i weszli po kamiennych schodach na mury, gdzie przywitał ich Makbet.

— Slytherin miał monstrualnego asa w rękawie — wykrzyczał ponad hałasem pionów z gliny szturmujących most zwodzony. — Nie czują oleju, strzał czy cięć miecza.

— Niech Wasza Wysokośc zostawi ich mnie — powiedział Ron — i skoncentruje się na Makdufie.

Makbet pokiwał głową i odsunął się, wykrzykując rozkazy do przestraszonych strażników.

Harry odwrócił się do Rona.

— Ron, nie możemy…?

— Daj mi pomyśleć, Harry. To są w końcu figury szachowe, nie żołnierze. Muszę pomyśleć…

Ale na myślenie nie było czasu, kiedy figury z gliny zarzuciły drabiny na mury i zaczęły się wspinać, niezrażone strzałami wojska Makbeta.

Harry rzucał na drabiny każde zaklęcie, o jakim pomyślał. Ron biegał wzdłuż murów, robiąc go samo, krzycząc:

— Harry! _Impedimenta_ działa!

Niektóre figury znajdowały się już na murach i Harry słyszał wrzaski strażników, ryki spadających figur, krzyki Makbeta i zaklęcia Rona. Klątwy powstrzymały paru żołnierzy, ale było ich za dużo i napierali na mury jak szarańcza.

— Wycofać się do donżonu! — rozkazał Makbet i posłuchali go, wyprzedzając powolne, ale zdeterminowane figury szachowe i barykadując drzwi, akurat w momencie, kiedy most wodzony został rozerwany w drzazgi.

Strażnicy rozstawili się przy oknach, z łukami w gotowości. Figury wchodziły przez roztrzaskane drewno.

Slytherin szedł za nimi, mówiąc swoim wzmocnionym magicznie głosem:

— Makduf przybył, aby pomścić króla. Pokażcie się lub umierajcie jak tchórze.

Makbet odwrócił się do Rona i Harry’ego.

— Muszę iść. Zakończę to.

— Nie! — krzyknął Ron. — Najpierw musimy pokonać jego żołnierzy! Będziesz walczył z Makdufem, ale nie na jego warunkach!

Zza Slytherina wyszedł Makduf.

— Pokaż się, Makbecie —wołał. — Musisz odpowiedzieć za swoją zdradę.

— To nie Makbet zabił króla Dunkana! — odkrzyknął Ron. — To mężczyzna stojący obok ciebie!

Ale niestety oczy Makdufa były zamglone czarami.

Muszę iść, nie mogę oczekiwać wierności od moich ludzi, kiedy się chowam — powiedział Makbet.

— Myślisz, że możesz go na trochę zatrzymać? — zapytał Ron.

— Nie jestem takim kiepskim szermierzem, że nie potrafiłbym walczyć z zaczarowanym człowiekiem — odpowiedział cierpko Makbet.

— Harry, szybko, chodź ze mną — mówił Ron, kierując się do kuchni. — Musimy się stąd wydostać i przejść na pole bitwy.

— Ron, to szaleństwo.

— Nie umrę tutaj jak szczur w pułapce. Musimy przynajmniej spróbować.

Przebiegli kuchnię i wbiegli do pralni. Ron rozglądał się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym otworzył ogromną klapę w podłodze.

— Dzięki bogu za ciotkę Muriel, która żyje w takim miejscu. — Uśmiechnął się. — Dalej, Harry, tędy się wydostaniemy…

Harry wpadł tam za nim i poczuł wilgoć.

— _Lumos._

Błoto sięgało im do kostek.

— Może udałoby się nam zrobić własną armię z gliny — zażartował Harry, przebierając ciężko nogami. Ron tylko spojrzał na niego krótko i szedł dalej.

— Tutaj, to tunel prowadzący przez zewnętrzną ścianę — oznajmił i zaczął się przez niego przeciskać. Harry podążył za nim, topiąc ręce i kolana w błocie. W końcu dotarli do końca i wyszli na wzgórze, z którego powstały figury.

Ron nic nie mówił, ugniatając glinę w swoich rękach.

— Ron?

— Działa tutaj stara magia — odpowiedział cicho. — Czuję ją. Gdybym mógł… Wydaje mi się, jakby ktoś mi szeptał odpowiedź, wiesz? Tylko nie mogę jej dosłyszeć.

Przestał ugniatać glinę i zamknął oczy. Harry przyglądał mu się w ciszy, wysokiej postaci w pobrudzonej błotem zbroi i zastanawiał się, czy tak będzie wyobrażać go sobie potem. Czy to będzie jego ostatnie wyraźne wspomnienie o nim.

Z donżonu rozległy się krzyki. Ron otworzył oczy.

— Wiem, co muszę zrobić — oświadczył. Wrócili do środka i wydostali się z donżonu na mury.

Przed nimi rozlegała się bitwa.

Strażnicy byli w mniejszości i figury szachowe uwięziły ich w kącie. Slytherin dostał się do wieży, gdzie była zamknięta Lady Makbet, zabił jej strażników i przyprowadził ją siłą po schodach. Makbet walczył z Makdufem; pomimo tego, że Makduf wciąż otrzymywał cięcia, klątwa na nim położona nie pozwoliła mu się poddać.

— Ron — zaczął Harry. — Nie…

— Mam twoją królową! — odezwał się Slytherin, ciągnąc Lady Makbet przed nich i rzucając ją na kolana.

— WYPUŚĆ JĄ! — krzyknął Makbet. Rozproszył się, co wykorzystał Makduf, przystępując do niego z krzykiem i przykładając miecz do jego szyi.

— Oddaj mi mój medalion to ją oszczędzę! — oznajmił Slytherin.

— Nie mam żadnego medalionu!

— Więc zginiecie obaj.

— On go nigdy nie miał, Slytherinie — wtrącił Ron.

Slytherin obrócił się szybko do Rona stojącego na jednej z bram, lekko się chwiejącego, ale stojącego.

— Nawet jeśli go odzyskasz, nie będziesz w stanie go kontrolować. Założyłeś go na moją szyję. Przekląłeś mnie, nie jego.

Slytherin tylko się patrzył.

— Jeśli chcesz go z powrotem, to po niego chodź.

Ron uniósł medalion w górę w momencie, kiedy Slytherin rzucił imperiusa. Klątwa trafiła w medalion i Ron zachwiał się. Harry chciał mu pomóc, ale Ron dał sobie radę.

Coś dziwnego działo się z klątwą. Zamiast kontrolować Rona, owijała się wokół medalionu i ramienia rudzielca.

— Ron! Wyrzuć to! — zawołał Harry.

Ale Ron spojrzał na zastępy z gliny i uniósł głowę. Figury spojrzały na niego. Zaczęły między sobą szemrać, coraz głośniej:

— Karmazynowy Król, Karmazynowy Król…

Głos Rona rozbrzmiał w całym zamku.

— Jesteście stworzeni z gliny tej ziemi. Królestwa moich przodków. Nie możecie nasz zniszczyć. Należycie do nas. Niech ten, który was kontroluje, pozna siłę swojej własnej magii.

Ron otworzył dłoń, w której trzymał glinę ze wzgórza. Uniósł ją i złączył z medalionem. Na początku nie wydarzyło się nic, jednak po chwili wszystko zadrżało, kiedy spomiędzy palców Rona zaczęły się wydobywać połacie fioletowego światła. Przeszły przez figury z gliny, zamek i wzgórze, na którym stał, wstrząsając ziemią i posyłając krzyczącego Slytherina na kolana. Makduf upuścił miecz i zachwiał się, jakby wybudzony. Ron nie zmienił pozycji pod wpływem przepływu tak potężnej magii, chociaż jego ciało drżało.

Fioletowe światło zgasło. Figury z gliny zatrzymały się bez życia. Niektóre pękły i rozpadły się. Inne zamieniły się w pył.

— Szach mat — powiedział Ron do Harry’ego, zanim upadł na kolana.

Harry nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na uradowane krzyki ludzi Makbeta, czy na łkanie ze szczęścia Lady Makbet, czy na samego Makbeta. Po prostu rzucił się na Rona, objął go ramionami i trzymał mocno. Tłum się rozstąpił, kiedy Makbet poprowadził ich do wielkiej sali. Ron uniósł głowę tylko na tyle, aby móc pocałować Harry’ego i pokazać mu tym, że nadal żyje.

— Dokonaliście tego, jak widzę — powiedział głos.

Harry i Ron rozejrzeli się, widząc nad sobą trzy wiedźmy.

— Ba — odparł Ron, wstając z pomocą ramienia Harry’ego. Pokiwały głowami i odwróciły się.

— Powiedziałbym, że nie ma za co dziękować, ale jak widać nie będę musiał — zauważył Ron.

— Chodźcie — zawołały i Harry wraz z Ronem przeszli z nimi do wielkiej sali. Przywitały ich krzyki i oklaski strażników.

— Cieszę się — zaczął Makbet, podchodząc do nich — że pomimo mojej głupoty, moi potomkowie przynoszą mi dumę. Nigdy nie będę mógł się wam odwdzięczyć.

Ron wykrzywił się na te słowa i spojrzał na Lady Makbet.

— A pani, wszystko dobrze?

Podeszła bliżej i chwyciła dłoń męża.

— Jestem w dobrym stanie — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Odezwała się pierwsza wiedźma.

— Dziecko królowej jest bezpieczne. Takim je utrzymamy.

— Szkołę magii również — dodała druga. — Damy jej najlepsze z naszych zabezpieczeń, pomimo czarodzieja Slytherina.

— Musicie już wracać — skończyła trzecia.

— Możecie oddać to Rowenie Ravenclaw? — zapytał Ron, podając im książkę.

— Oczywiście. Ale musicie się spieszyć.

— Dobrze. Ja… — Ron spojrzał po raz ostatni na Makbeta. — Um, okej. No więc, dbaj o siebie. I, i nie dawaj dzieciakowi głupiego imienia, jak Bilius czy coś…

— Już! — krzyknęły wiedźmy. Ron kiwnął głową i wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry zrobił to samo.

— Bilius? —  Podczas aportcji Harry usłyszał słowa Lady Makbet. — Takie ładne imię…

Upadli na ziemię za lasem i Ron zaczął biec. Coś zabłyszczało w jego ręce.

— Czy to…? — zaczął Harry.

— Zabieram medalion ze sobą — oznajmił Ron, nadal biegnąc.

— Ron, nie, to może pojebać przyszłość, nie możesz… — Ron przyspieszył, przez co Harry musiał biec sprintem. Wpadli na polanę, dysząc.

Czasoklik zamigotał w poszyciu.

— Ron — błagał Harry. — Zostaw medalion. Co jeśli przez zabranie go nie zniszczymy wszystkich horkruksów? Co jeśli przez to umrę i Voldemort…

Ron zwiesił medalion ze swojej dłoni, patrząc na niego.

— To ma kawałek mnie w środku — powiedział. — Kontroluje mnie, muszę _coś_ zrobić. Jest zły.

— Proszę, Ron, musisz to zostawić — mówił Harry, podnosząc czasoklik. — Musimy iść.

Ron spojrzał na niego i spuścił jeszcze trochę łańcuszek.

— _Ron._

— _Drętwota!_

Klątwa wyleciała zza drzew i Harry rzucił się na Rona, przewracając go na najbliższy pniak, żeby go ochronić. Slytherin wyszedł z ukrycia i rzucił się na Rona z krzykiem.

— Oddaj mi to, to moje!

Harry chciał odciągnąć Rona od Slytherina, ale rudzielec potknął się i medalion wyleciał mu z dłoni. Slytherin rzucił się na niego, zanim Harry mógł zareagować i pociął klątwą palce Rona, przez co ten przewrócił się. Rudzielec walczył pięściami, rozbijając Slytherinowi nos, ale mężczyźnie udało się owinąć swoje szponowate palce wokół łańcuszka medalionu. Harry czuł aktywację czasoklika i widział, jak Slytherin wyrywa medalion z krwawiącej ręki Rona…

I wrócili, turlając się z wału przy budynku dworca.

Przez chwilę leżeli we wrzosie, oddychając ciężko.

Ron wyleczył swoją rękę zaklęciem.

— Odzyskał ten cholerny medalion.

— Nieważne — odparł Harry. — Powstrzymałeś go, to się liczy.

Leżeli jeszcze trochę. Harry miał zamiar obrócić się i przerzucić ramię przez Rona, ale ten nagle usiadł i spojrzał na zegarek.

— Nadal jest niedziela — oznajmił i oczy mu się rozjaśniły. — Nadal możemy zdążyć na skrzacie coś Hermiony! Dalej, Harry!

Skoczył na nogi. Harry poczuł narastającą panikę. Ron i Hermoina. Może to wszystko było tylko różnicą zdań. Znaczy, kłócili się gorzej i zostawali razem. A wczorajsza noc była…

Najlepszą nocą w jego życiu.

Ale może to się wydarzyło tylko dlatego, że Ron myślał, że umrze. Może Harry to wykorzystał. Ale to Ron go pierwszy pocałował, Ron zerwał z niego ciuchy, a nie na odwrót… i, o boże, było niesamowicie.

Poczuł rumieniec, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak błagał, aby Ron go pieprzył, albo jak doszedł z penisem Rona w ustach.

Naprawdę niesamowicie.

Ale nie miał teraz czasu, aby o tym myśleć, bo Ron już był na dworcu z proszkiem fiuu w dłoni.

— HARRY! — wrzasnął i Harry pospieszył za nim.

Walić to.

Chwycił proszek.

— Ministerstwo Magii.

Ron wypadł z komika w sali wejściowej ministerstwa i zaczął biec.

— No dalej! — zawołał przez ramię. Ze swoimi długimi nogami szybko przebył dystans do wyjścia na ulicę. Harry biegł za nim z coraz cięższym sercem, desperacko starając się to ukryć.

Ceremonia Emancypacji Skrzatów odbywała się w małym czarodziejskim teatrze. Ron omijał ludzi i przeskakiwał nad skrzatami, a Harry podążał za nim, jakby był holowany.

Przybyli akurat na ostatnie słowa przemówienia Stworka. Wybuchło konfetti i balony upadły na publikę.

Hermoina zobaczyła ich ze sceny i pomachała entuzjastycznie, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Ron jej odmachał, wiwatując. Harry nie mógł się do niej nie uśmiechnąć.

Hermiona była jego przyjaciółką, przypomniał sobie. Jeśli chciała być z Ronem a on z nią, nie miał prawa narzekać.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic się między nimi nie pojebało przez to, że znała jego sekret.

Konfetti nadal opadało na ziemię, kiedy Hermiona zeskoczyła ze sceny i zaczęła przeciskać się przez tłum, żeby do nich dotrzeć. Podskoczyła, objęła ich za szyje i przytuliła.

Gdy stanęła z powrotem na ziemi, zaczęła się im przyglądać, najpierw Harry’emu, potem Ronowi. Ron uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i poczerwieniał, na co zadowolona Hermiona uniosła pięść w górę.

— UDAŁO WAM SIĘ! — zawołała. Ron pokiwał głową. — _Pocałowałeś_ go! — Ron znowu pokiwał głową i zarumienił się mocniej.

Harry’emu opadła szczęka.

— Zeszliście się! — krzyknęła, składając dłonie i rozpłakała się.

— Hermiono… — odezwał się Ron, kręcąc się.

Harry poczuł, jakby grunt mu się sypał pod nogami. Nagle sobie wszystko uświadomił. Cholerne podróże w czasie. Oczywiście, że Ron i Hermiona nie zejdą się, ponieważ ona wiedziała od lat, że Ron jest gejem. Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślał? I Ron pewnie mówił Hermionie różne rzeczy, bo _Harry_ na pewno z nią rozmawiał, i była powiernikiem ich obu. Pewnie doprowadzali ją do szału swoim odwlekaniem wszystkiego na później i tchórzliwym zaprzeczaniem…

— CHOLERA, w końcu! — oświadczyła. — Zabrało wam to _lata_! I jesteście razem–razem, nie jesteście idiotami „sprawdzającymi, co z tego wyjdzie” czy „czekającymi na właściwy czas”?

— Jesteśmy razem–razem — potwierdził Ron, uśmiechając się i chwytając dłoń Harry’ego. — Jesteśmy zakochani i te takie.

Oczy Hermiony zrobiły się wilgotniejsze i otworzyła usta, ale przerwano jej.

— Ach, Weasley, tu jesteś — odezwał się Savage, kierując się na nich. — Wszystko dobrze w Szkocji, mam nadzieję? No, mam dla ciebie kolejne zadanie, bo słyszałem, że znasz się na szachach. Mamy straszny problem z antycznym zestawem figur szachowych. Żadne z nich nie działają…

Ale Ron go nie słuchał, Harry też nie, bo obaj uśmiechali się do siebie. Savage został odprowadzony przez bujającą się w nim Hermionę, a Harry pozwolił, żeby Ron prowadził go z dala od tłumu ludzi i podekscytowanych elfów, od zespołu, od wycieczki szkolnej z Hogwartu, którą przyprowadzono tu w celu doświadczenia aktywnej polityki, a która właśnie mogła podziwiać Harry’ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. A potem, poza teatrem, na ulicy, gdzie każdy mógł zobaczyć, Ron pocałował Harry’ego. Pocałował go tak, że pracownik teatru krzyknął do nich, że mają iść w ustronne miejsce.

Ale zignorowali go, więc tylko pokręcił głową i wrócił do rozwieszania plakatów.

Na plakatach było napisane:

Już wkrótce  
Makbet: Komedia.


End file.
